The Night That Changed Everything
by tazlvr2001
Summary: A person's home is where they are supposed to be safe. Emily gets attacked in her own home. Will she survive? If so, can she recover from the attack? Will they catch the UNSUB? First few chapters rated M. This is an AU story.
1. prologue

**Summary: A person's home is where they are supposed to be safe. What happens when one of the BAU ladies gets attacked in her own home. Will she survive? If so, can she recover from the attack? Will they catch the UNSUB? **

**Short prologue teaser. Next chapter up tonight.**

* * *

She looks over at her nightstand. The red numbers of her clock mocking her, showing 5:26. It's been two hours.

Two hours spent in this position.

Two hours with her hands tied behind her back, trapped beneath the mattress and her body.

Two hours with her legs spread wide with each ankle tied to their respective corner of the bed.

Two hours of coping with the pain she felt throughout her entire body.

Two hours spent in and out of consciousness.

Two hours with barely any clothes on to protect her from the slight chill of the Spring evening air.

Two hours since he left through her bedroom the window.

As she fights the next wave of unconsciousness she whispers to herself, "Just hold on. They'll find me. He'll use his key and he'll find me." Another surge of pain goes through her body as she cries out, "Dave help me," before she slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Flashback and Saved

**Promised I would get it up today and it's 11:50 pm here in NY woo hoo made it. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far and alerted the story.**

**

* * *

BAU – four hours later**

The team minus one all sat around the conference room table. "Has anyone heard from her?" asked Hotch. The only answers he received were the shakes of the heads in the room.

"It's not like her to be late," said Morgan.

"She normally calls if she's sick or going to be late," added Reid.

"Have you ever known her to be late Reid?" Reid shook his head 'No' at Morgan's question.

"I tried her cell and her home phone. Both phones went to voicemail," said Rossi with an increased degree of worry in his voice.

Hotch looked over to the two women in the room who had both remained silent up until this point. "Did she mention to either of you if she had any plans last night? Maybe she had too much to drink and overslept."

"No," they both answered at the same time.

"Alright, let's go over there and check if she is at home. Dave and I will go up to her condo. Morgan and Reid, you two check to see if her car is in the garage." Hotch then looked over at the two women. He knew that if his gut feeling was correct that they wouldn't be walking into a good scene. He wanted to protect them from seeing their friend hurt in anyway. "I want the two of you to stay here in case she does arrive. Maybe she left her cell phone at home and is on the way in. See if you can track her down."

Both women were upset. They wanted to go with the men to make sure that their friend was safe, but they just nodded at the orders they received from their boss and with that last order given, they all stood from the table and split up. Just before the men walked out of the bullpen, one of the women called out to Morgan, "Promise me you'll call us as soon as you know what is going on."

Morgan nodded and said, "I will."

* * *

She was lying on the edge of consciousness once more as her mind started to torture her with reliving what happened.

_She finished the chapter of the book she had been reading and finally gave in to the exhaustion that she was feeling. Sighing as she realized that he wouldn't be with her tonight. She always slept better in his arms. For the last three weeks they had slept in the same bed together, either at his place or hers. Tonight he told her that he had to finish working on his first draft of his next book._

_Holding on to the pillow he usually used, she brought it to her face and breathed in the lingering scent of her lover. Sleep came to her shortly after as she curled in the bed in the fetal position._

_About an hour later she felt a shiver through her body. She brought the comforter closer to her body for warmth. She felt the bed dip beside her and a smile came to her face. Keeping her eyes closed she said, "This is a nice surprise. Finished your book already? You brought the cool air into the room."_

_When she didn't get a reply she opened her eyes and turned on the bed to face her companion. A mix of emotions flew to her face – shock, confusion, anger and when she caught sight of the knife he held in his hand there was fear. _

"_I've been watching you for a while. You are so pretty. I just had to come and see you in person. It took some time to get you alone but now that we are together we can enjoy each other's company."_

_She surveyed the man in front of her. She saw an opportunity to take control of the situation when he moved the knife away from her and he shifted his weight on the bed. Raising her knee she made contact with his groin. He fell off the bed and she jumped off the bed ready for the fight she knew she was about to face. _

_She realized where she was in her room and cursed her luck. Of course she would have to be on the side of the bed that was farthest from the door. And of course her gun would just have to be in the nightstand on the other side of the bed where her attacker was now groaning in pain._

"_You bitch," he yelled. "This was supposed to be a special night."_

"_You call breaking into my home and climbing into my bed uninvited special?" Of course she knew that she was not really in the position to antagonize him, but she couldn't help herself. "I call that breaking and entering."_

"_You didn't seem to mind that before."_

"_I thought you were my boyfriend."_

"_But I AM your boyfriend. At least I could be if HE wasn't in the way." _

"_It would be best if you were to leave now. Right now if you are caught it is just breaking and entering. You go any further with your plan for tonight and it turns into a federal offense."_

_The anger in him grew and he rushed forward grabbing her by her shoulders and throwing her onto the bed. She landed on her stomach and he jumped on top of her. He grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back. He took rope and tied them tightly in place causing her to let out a small scream in pain._

"_I wanted our first time together to be soft and loving, but now I need to make you pay for the pain you've caused." He flipped her over but she continued to struggle. Putting all of his weight on her legs to keep them still, he held her shoulders down against the bed. "Oh I know what you do for a living. By the time they find you, I'll be long gone. But, I will be back to take you away from the life you are living now so that we can be happy together."_

_She tried to struggle against his grip. "I will never be happy with you."_

"_STOP STRUGGLING!!" he yelled as his fist collided with her stomach and then her face. Taking advantage of her dazed state he moved off of her body and tied each of her ankles to the corners of the bed. "Now you can't get away." He let out an evil laugh that reminded her of the laughs you would here come from the villains on the movies. _

_Once again he climbed on top of her this time straddling her body and holding the knife. She froze as she felt the knife against her stomach. He used the knife to cut away the t-shirt she was wearing. There was no need to cut away her bra since she had taken that off when she changed for bed. She watched as his arm moved down and he cut the shorts of that she had been wearing. She was left only with her underwear still intact._

"_Big bad FBI agent looking so vulnerable. It didn't have to be this way, but you will soon see that we are meant to be together."_

"_Never!" she said to him with the remaining defiance she had left in her._

_Again he gave a small laugh. "I love the determination you have, but you are wrong. We will live happily ever after. Now, it's time for us to consummate this partnership." His hands roamed her body. _

_She started to struggle earning more hits to her body. "Stop please stop," she pleaded._

"Stop please stop," she murmured in her sleep as she stayed in her nightmare. She could hear the bangs of the hits that her body was taking.

--

Hotch and Rossi stood outside her door banging calling her name. Rossi tried her cell phone and they could hear it ringing through the door. Hotch's phone than rang at that moment. "What did you find Morgan?"

"Her car is here Hotch."

"We're at her door now there is no answer but we can hear the ring of her cell phone through the door. You and Reid get up here now. We're going to go in." Hotch turned to Rossi. "Let's get in there. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Hotch was about to kick the door in when Rossi stopped him. "I've got a key." Seeing the confused look on Hotch's face he said, "Not the time Aaron." Rossi stepped up to the door and unlocked it. He called out for her but did not receive any answer. That was when they heard her scream.

"_Stop please stop!"_

Pulling their guns out they rushed up the stairs. Rossi was first to enter her bedroom. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. The love of his life tied to her bed. Flipping the lights on, he ran over to her. Realizing that she was in the middle of a nightmare he cautiously approached her.

"You're safe," he whispered to her. "It's Dave, Cara. I'm here."

He reached out and touched her shoulder causing her to scream out, "No." Her eyes opened wide and it took her a few seconds to focus on the man in front of her. "Dave?"

"I'm here Cara."

"Dave…" she started to cry at the sight of her lover.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm going to untie your legs, okay?" Receiving a nod from her, he reached down and untied one ankle. As he was untying the other ankle they heard the front door bang open.

"Hotch! Rossi!"

He saw her flinch and jump at the loud bang and scream from downstairs. "It's alright, Cara it's Morgan and Reid."

She relaxed a little and then he could see the fear return to her eyes. "I don't want them to see me like this Dave. Please don't let them see me like this." She started to cry again as Rossi pulled her into a hug.

"I'll head them off, call the girls and get an ambulance and crime scene unit here," said Hotch. He only received a nod from Rossi as he watched his friend reach behind her and untie the rope around her hands.

"I thought it was you…I…I thought you finished your book early…and came to surprise me…I thought it was you."

"I'm so sorry. I wish it was me. I'm so sorry, Cara."

"The ambulance is on the way," Hotch called into the room.

"Dave, I don't want…to go to the hospital," she whispered.

"You're beaten up pretty bad, Cara. You can barely breathe evenly. You need to go and get checked out. Do it for my piece of mind if you don't want to do it for yourself. Come on…Let's get you changed into something else. The clothes you are wearing have to be turned in for evidence." He helped to remove the scraps of clothing still on her body.

Sitting on the bed as she watched him pull clothes out of her drawer she said, "I want to take a shower. I need to wash the feel of his hands off of me."

He turned to her with an apologetic look on his face, "Once you've been examined, but you have to wait until you're looked at by the doctor."

"I feel so dirty. I need to wash him off of me."

"As soon as you're cleared, I promise you." He heard the sirens as the ambulance and police approached the building.

"You won't leave me, right?" she asked afraid to be alone.

"I'm not leaving until you send me away," he promised her. Twenty minutes later, they were in the ambulance and on their way to the hospital. Hotch, Morgan and Reid were following the ambulance in one SUV and the other two women were leaving Quantico on their way to meet them at the hospital.

* * *

**Can't believe I got that chapter done without slipping and saying who "she" is. haha. All will be revealed next chapter.**


	3. Who She Is

**This story seems stuck in my head right now. I havn't forgotten about 'Finally Together'. Just have to follow where the muse is right now.**

**

* * *

**Hotch had made sure that the paramedics that were sent to the house were women. They didn't have to hear verbally how far the attack had gone, they could see it in her eyes and by the bruises on her body. "You two need to stay down here," said Hotch to Morgan and Reid.

"Is she here?" asked Reid.

Hotch didn't answer the question, but they could tell by the look in his eyes that she was there. "Hotch? Man how bad is it?" asked Morgan.

"I've called for a crime scene unit and ambulance. The paramedics should both be female. Do not let them up if there not without warning her," said Hotch, not saying the exact words but both men have worked in the field long enough to know the meaning behind Hotch's statement. "The girls are meeting us at the hospital. Once we're there, I'll explain it to you all what Dave and I walked in on."

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan spat out under his breath. "Was it a break-in or some guy she was dating?"

Thinking back to the way Rossi was acting with her, Hotch shook his head as he said, "I doubt it was someone she was dating. As far as a break-in there are no signs of a forced entry in here. So either she let him in and it is someone that she knows, or he got in through the fire escape outside of her bedroom. The window was wide open when we entered the room."

They heard the approaching sirens. Without being asked, Reid ran down to meet them at the front door. Hotch went up the stairs to make sure that Rossi was aware of the approaching help. He could hear the quite conversation in the room.

"_I want to take a shower. I need to wash the feel of his hands off of me."_

Hotch's blood boiled inside of him as he heard the weakness in her voice.

"_Once you've been examined, but you have to wait until you're looked at by the doctor."_

"_I feel so dirty. I need to wash him off of me."_

Hotch looked down when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He was relieved to see that his request had been granted. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, FBI. In there is one of my agents and she has been attacked in her own home. Thank you making the necessary changes to both get here. I am just not sure how she would react if men she didn't know walked into the room right now."

"We understand, Sir," said one of the paramedics.

With a grateful nod he stepped aside and gave room for the two women to move into the room. Twenty minutes later, Hotch, Morgan and Reid were following the ambulance in one SUV.

* * *

The driver of the ambulance radioed ahead to the hospital and informed them of the situation that they were in. She followed the standard protocol they had for these attacks and requested that an all female team meet them outside the hospital and greet them upon their arrival.

In the back of the ambulance Rossi held her hand as she rested on the gurney trying to keep her breathing under control.

* * *

The other two female members of the BAU were speeding through the streets on their journey to the hospital. They used a bureau SUV and had the lights and sirens blaring to ease their commute. "Did Hotch say how bad it was?"

Shaking her head the driver answered, "No. He just said that she was attacked and conscious. He called for paramedics and a crime scene unit. Did you remember to bring your laptop?"

"Of course! I've got my baby right here." She patted her bag.

"Good. Hotch is probably going to want you to check security footage of her building and the area surrounding it. We're here."

They jumped out of the SUV and made it to the doors of the emergency room just as an ambulance pulled up with their friend inside. They caught a glimpse of the other SUV with Hotch, Morgan and Reid as it pulled behind the ambulance and its occupants jumped out also. Both women gasped when they saw the bruises on their friend's face. They let their imagination tell a story of what the rest of her body looked like under her clothes and the sheet that the paramedics threw over her. They were both concerned when they saw that her eyes were closed.

One of them stepped forward and said, "We're right here. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

In the back of the ambulance the paramedics spoke to them. "Alright we are about to pull in at the hospital. We are going to take you straight back into a private exam room. If it will help, keep your eyes closed and then you won't have to see anyone around you."

She nodded at the paramedic and then turned to Dave. Her voice had a slight tremble in it when she pleaded, "You'll be with me, right?"

"The whole time," he assured her. She smiled gratefully at him as the ambulance pulled to a stop at the doors to the emergency room.

She closed her eyes once the ambulance stopped and the paramedics rolled the gurney out of the ambulance. She heard the familiar gasps of her friends and fought to keep her own emotions in control.

"_We're right here. Everything is going to be okay."_

She gave a small nod as she heard her friend's familiar voice.

A doctor and a few nurses met them as they wheeled her into the hospital. "My name is Dr. Johnson. You can call me Sharon. Don't worry about opening those eyes just yet. When we get you into the exam room and you feel more comfortable we'll take that next step." Receiving a nod in understanding, the doctor than smiled at the Paramedics and led the gurney to the room.

As they reached the exam room one of the nurses turned to Rossi, "I'm sorry sir but you are going to have to wait outside."

"NO!" screamed the woman as she opened her eyes and grasped onto Rossi's hand. "David!"

"Shh, Cara. It's okay." He turned towards the nurse. Taking out his badge he spoke to her softly, "I'm an FBI Agent and so is your patient. She has been attacked in her home and is now under our constant protection. I won't get in yours or the doctor's way but I will not leave her side."

"It's alright," said the doctor. "His presence will aid in keeping her calm while we check her out."

"Thank you," she whispered as she settled back down on the gurney.

"You're welcome. Now let's start with the simple question. What's your name?"

"Emily…Emily Prentiss."

* * *

**And it's revealed!! hope you are liking this story. drop a little review.**


	4. The Exam

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. **

* * *

"Alright Emily, I'm going to do my best to get this exam over with as fast and as painless as I possibly can." Seeing Emily nod the doctor than smiled and brought a stool closer to the bed to sit down as she talked with Emily. "You've got a nice support group here for you. Are they friends?"

Emily nodded, "We all work together."

"Support is something you will definitely need a lot of. I'm going to start the exam now. Would you be more comfortable if one of the women on your team were here instead of Agent Rossi?"

"No!" Emily started to breathe heavily and she reached out and gripped Rossi's hand. "Don't…go," she pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cara," he assured her.

Catching on that they were more than co-workers and friends, Dr. Johnson smiled at them. "Support of loved ones is the best kind." She gave a small wink to Emily. "Alright Agent Rossi - "

"Dave."

The doctor smiled at him. "Dave. I'm going to need you to stay at the head of the bed and give some comfort to Emily." She looked over to Emily. "Are these the clothes you were wearing when you were attacked?"

Emily shook her head, "I changed into new clothes."

"I bagged and turned the clothing over to the crime scene investigators," informed Rossi.

"That's good. Let's get you out of the clothes that you are wearing. I'm going to need you to be naked just for a little while for the exam. We'll have a sheet covering the parts that I am not examining and then when that's all completed I'm going to hook you up with the highly fashionable hospital gowns that we have here." That comment earned a little chuckle from Emily. "I'll take pictures before I examine each injury. Are you ready?"

It took Emily a few seconds, but she finally nodded at the doctor as she grabbed Rossi's hand tighter.

The doctor helped Emily to undress. Once Emily was laying back on the stretcher, Dr. Johnson pulled her stool to the end by Emily's feet. "Okay, Emily. I'm going to guide your legs into the stirrups." Emily nodded.

* * *

The remaining members of the BAU were all gathered in the waiting room. "Hotch, what did you walk in on?" asked Morgan.

Hotch looked around at the group. Garcia had stopped mid search of the video cameras surrounding Emily's block. They were all looking to him for answers.

"When we got to the front door. We knocked and called out to Emily. Dave tried her cell phone once more and we could hear its ring from the hallway. That was when we called you, Morgan and you told us that Emily's car was still parked in the garage. Rossi used his key and we entered her home."

"Wait, Rossi has a key to Emily's place?" asked JJ.

"It appears that they have a close relationship," said Hotch with a small smile.

"And they've kept it hidden from us? Damn they're good," said Morgan with a smile on his face before the grim look returned and he nodded to Hotch to continue.

"Everything on the first floor was in order. No signs of a break-in. Then we heard Emily scream upstairs in her room. We rushed up there to find her in the middle of a nightmare." Hotch took a deep breath before he continued on. "We found her with her hands tied behind her back and her legs spread and tied to the corners of her bed. Her clothes were still on her but they were split open by a knife. There were bruises all over her body."

"Hotch…was she…did he…" Garcia couldn't finish her question, but Hotch seemed to realize the question.

"Based on the bruising on her legs I think she was raped but we will need to wait for the results of the doctor's examination."

Morgan jumped from his seat and punched the nearest wall leaving a small dent where his fist had just hit.

"Once Dave had her legs untied we heard you calling for us. Emily begged us not to let you in to see her which is why I met you two downstairs. That is all I know about what happened. When Emily is ready she will give her statement, but I am not looking to push her to get it. She is very upset right now. I have never seen her in this state…JJ any word on her mother?"

JJ nodded, "Ambassador Prentiss was over in Europe she will be here this evening."

"Have you gotten anything from the video footage, Garcia."

"Not…not yet, Sir, but I am still looking through them."

Hotch nodded and the group fell into a comfortable silence as they wait for the doctor to come and brief them on Emily's injuries.

* * *

"Okay Emily we are all done here. I'm going to go ahead and get your blood samples sent to the lab to test for STD's. You can go ahead and change into the hospital gown now."

Emily bit her lower lip and nodded. She paused for a second. Noticing this, the doctor asked her, "Is there something wrong?"

"Is it possible…could I maybe take a shower?"

"I'm going to admit you overnight just for observation. Once you get settled in your room, you'll be able to take a shower, okay?"

Emily nodded, "Thank you."

"It's really not a problem. Nurse Donna is going to help you get the dry blood from your face, looks like he was wearing a ring so you have a cut on your cheek. Would you like me to send your friends in to sit with you while you wait to be admitted upstairs?"

Emily gave a small smile, "I have a feeling if you don't they'll just push themselves through the door anyway."

"You're loved. There is nothing wrong with that. I think one of them actually put a dent in the wall," said Donna.

Emily looked over at Rossi and with a small smile she whispered, "Morgan."

"Will you be okay with them all in here?" asked Rossi.

"I'll be fine…Oh Dave…what about my mother? She's in Europe. I…I don't want her hearing about this through the political grapevine."

"I'm sure Hotch has taken care of that. We'll ask him when he comes in," assured Rossi.

* * *

Hotch stood when he saw the doctor walk into the waiting room. The others stood next to him one they were aware of her presence as well. "I'm Doctor Sharon Johnson. I have been taking care of Emily since she was brought in."

"How is she doing?" asked Reid.

"Physically she'll be fine with a few days rest. Her bruises will take a while before they disappear as will the marks on her wrists and ankles from the burns of the rope that she was tied with."

"And emotionally…" asked JJ.

The doctor let out a deep sigh. "This hospital is the closest to Quantico. We have a lot of Agent's that come here with injuries from training exercises or the field. They are all the same type: patch me up and send me back out. There is a saying, 'Doctors make the worst patients.' They forgot to add law enforcement into it as well." That earned a slight chuckle form the group. Dr. Johnson's smile left her face. "The women I just examined…is nothing like that. She's broken. Having someone surprise you like that and attack you in your comfort place…your home…the one place where you are supposed to be safe. That does a lot to a person. She's trying to cover it up, but you can see it in her eyes. I'm admitting her overnight just for observation. She's waiting for a room to be assigned to her. I've arranged for it to be a private room. A cot will also be set up in the room for Agent Rossi."

Hotch then asked the question that was in the back of all of their minds but they were just too afraid to ask it. "Dr. Johnson…Dave and I were the ones that found Emily. From her appearance and the cut clothes it looks-"

She nodded with a grim smile and cut him off, "Unfortunately, she was raped." Morgan took Penelope in his arms and Hotch put his arm around JJ. "I've taken blood tests and waiting on the results to check for any STDs. I also performed a rape kit and was able to get some evidence for your crime scene investigators to analyze. If you would like, you can all go and sit in Emily's room with her. I've already asked for her permission to let you in there."

"Yes, please," said JJ as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Just follow me. Just a small warning, she'll probably be very jumpy for a while and maybe scared around some men. I would recommend that you ladies walk into the room first followed by the rest of you."

They all nodded at the doctor's recommendation as they followed her down the hall.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of the story?**


	5. The statement

**SO happy that you are enjoying it. Some of you have noticed that Emily is not acting like as strong of a person that she is. I think I give a good reason for that in this chapter. **

**Thank you for your reviews and Story Alerts**

* * *

JJ knocked on the door to Emily's room announcing her presence to her friends. Rossi looked to the doorway and smiled at JJ, "Come on in guys." JJ and Garcia each walked up to Emily's bed and gave their friend a tentative hug while the guys stood near the bed, keeping a respectful distance.

Emily looked over at Morgan and gave him a small smile, "I hear you've done a little redecorating in the waiting room." That brought a small chuckle from the room and a slow nod from Morgan. "I'm alright Derek."

Morgan looked up into Emily's eyes and stepped a little closer to Emily's bed, "You want to try that statement again, Em and try to not lie to a room full of profilers and you friends?"

Giving him a slight nod, Emily corrected her statement, "I will be alright, in time."

"Damn right!" said Morgan. "And we will all be by your side to make sure of it."

"Thanks guys," said Emily. Her eyes met Hotch's and she asked him, "Could you see if you can get in touch with my mother. She is in Europe and I rather her not hear about this from a stranger."

"I've already spoken with her, Em," said JJ. "She was catching the next flight out and will be here this evening.

"Thank you…You guys don't have to stay here. You should get back to the office. I'm sure Strauss will be on the war path when she finds that you were all here and not at work," said Emily.

"We're not going anywhere," said Hotch. "Didn't you hear what Morgan just said? We're staying by your side to help you through this."

"Besides, now that the cat is out of the bag. You two have some esplaining to do," said Garcia in her best Ricky Ricardo accent.

Emily looked at Rossi and smiled as he took her hand in his. "How long?" asked JJ.

"Four months," answered Emily.

"Four months!" parroted Reid. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

"We weren't intending to keep it a secret," said Rossi. "We were just making sure that what we had was going to work before we revealed our relationship to you all. The past three weeks we've spent every night together until last night…I had to finish something with my latest manuscript. If I hadn't-"

"Hey don't you go and blame yourself for what happened," said Emily as a tear escaped one of her eyes.

"Sorry, Cara. It's hard not to," he admitted.

"She's right, Dave. This is not something that you could have known was going to happen," said Hotch. Hotch then looked around the room and asked, "Can you guys give me some time with Emily and Dave?"

"Sure," said JJ as she moved away from the bed.

Rossi stood from the chair he was sitting in, "Aaron, if this is about our relationship-"

"It's not," said Hotch as he looked from Rossi to Emily.

Catching on to what was about to happen, Emily spoke up. "They can stay."

Seeing Emily's understanding in what he wanted to talk to them about, Hotch questioned her, "Are you sure? It's not going to be easy."

Emily nodded, "They need to know in order to catch this guy right? Besides," she took a deep breath, "like it was said before I'm going to need you all to help me through this. I'm afraid this is something I am just having a hard time compartmentalizing."

"Aaron this can wait," said Rossi. "She's only just been examined by the doctor."

"And if I was any other…victim, this would be the usual time that we would step in to get a statement. It's alright."

"You need to stop, just say so," said Morgan.

Emily nodded and looked towards Hotch. "I had already locked up and gone to bed. After reading a few chapters of my book, I shut the light off and went to bed. I woke up some time later feeling cold. I thought it was just my imagination playing tricks on me since it was the first night in a while that Dave wasn't with me. I felt the bed dip behind me…thought it was Dave surprising me by coming over. When I didn't get a response to my greeting I turned around and noticed two things immediately. First the window was wide open and I knew that it was closed when I went to bed. The second was that the person next to me on that bed was not my boyfriend.

"He told me that he has been watching me and waiting for the opportunity for me to be alone. I managed to bring my knee up and knock him off the bed, but that only made him more determined. He was convinced that he was my boyfriend. I tried to talk him down to get him to leave, but before I knew what was happening he rushed me and I found myself face down on my bed. He…tied my hands behind me and flipped me over onto my back. He told me that he knew that I worked with the FBI. He also said that when he was finished he was going to leave me for you all to find me and then he would return another time to take me away and be with him forever. I tried to get him off of me, but he punched me in the stomach and face. I was disoriented. He used it to his advantage and tied my ankles to the bed."

Before she could continue, a nurse came by. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we are ready to move you up now."

Emily nodded and JJ and Garcia stepped away from the stretcher to allow the orderlies to move the bed. It didn't go unnoticed to anyone that Emily tensed up when they approached her. "I'll be with you the whole way, Cara," assured Rossi. Emily nodded and seemed to relax a little as she was moved up to her room.

Twenty minutes later they were all settled once again around Emily's bed giving her the necessary time and space she needed to regain her courage to give her statement. Emily asked Rossi to get her a glass of water. After taking a sip, she continued.

"He took a knife and cut all of my clothes. He then…he…"

"It's alright," said JJ as she tried to give her friend the support she needed.

"I couldn't stop him," said Emily. "I begged him to stop. I couldn't move. He was rough, so very rough. I just laid there while he…he."

Seeing Emily having a hard time dealing with it Hotch asked her, "Do you want to stop?"

Emily shook her head, "I need to continue." They watched as Emily put on her best 'Agent Prentiss' face.

"Alright," said Hotch.

"When he was finished he again promised to come back and that we would be together forever. He cleaned himself up and then left through my bedroom window and out the fire escape. I was running on adrenaline at that point. I passed out once I was sure that he wasn't coming back for more. I drifted in and out of consciousness." Emily looked over at Rossi who had his pissed off look on his face. "The next thing I remember is being woken from a nightmare when you and Hotch came in."

"You did really good, Cara," said Dave as he leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Sensing that Emily was about to lose her composure Dave asked the others to step outside the room for a little bit.

Once they were gone and she knew that it was just her and Rossi, Emily broke down. She let the tears flow from her eyes and she grasped Rossi's shirt, pulling him close to her. Dave wrapped her in his arms, "I've got you. You're safe, now."

"I couldn't stop him Dave…He wouldn't stop," Emily cried.

"It's alright, Em. I'm going to go out and talk with them for a little, alright? I'll be right back."

Emily nodded and watched as he left the room. Tears fell from her eyes once more when he closed the door.

* * *

Once the team stepped foot into the hallway, Morgan kicked a garbage can. Hotch looked between Morgan, JJ and Reid, "I am sure that Rossi will not be leaving her side, but from now on one of us will also be here. We'll take turns. I want at least two of us with her at all times."

They all turned towards the door to Emily's room as Dave walked out. "How is she?" asked JJ.

"Broken." The one word answer was filled with so much meaning.

"How are you?" asked Hotch.

Rossi shook his head, "I don't know. What ifs keep running through my head. What if I wasn't so behind on my manuscript? What if there was a sign that we missed pointing to him stalking her? What if her injuries were worse and we didn't get there in time?"

"Don't go there man," said Morgan. "Thinking like that is not going to help Emily."

"He's right," said Reid.

"We've got to find this guy."

"We will, Dave. I'm sending Garcia back to Quantico for more research." He looked over at Garcia, "Call Kevin up to help if you need it. We need anything you can find. Reid, go with her. See if there are any open cases similar to what happened with Emily." Reid and Garcia both nodded and left the group to head back to Quantico. "Go back in there Dave and be with her. One of us will be out here or in with you two at all times. You concentrate on helping her through this and we'll concentrate on keeping her safe and finding this UNSUB. JJ, stay here for the first shift. I'll be by later tonight when Ambassador Prentiss is due to come in."

"I don't want her to have to retell this to her mother. It took a lot out of her telling us," said Rossi.

Hotch nodded, "That's why I'll be back here by then. With Emily's permission, I'll tell he what happened."

"Thank you," said Rossi. "I'm going to go back in there now. I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

* * *

**Soooo....what do you think?**


	6. The Unsub is Revealed

**I hope that you are all enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts.**

**

* * *

**JJ was sitting in the chair next to Emily's bed. Rossi had just left the room to call and check up on the investigation. Looking at her friend, concern started to fill her as she recognized the warning signs of a nightmare attacking Emily. She heard a small frightened whisper, "Stop please stop."

JJ shook her friend's shoulder, trying to calmly wake her up, "Em, it's just a nightmare. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore." Unfortunately JJ's statements did nothing to ease the nightmare. She sat there with tears pooling in her eyes as she watched the tears fall from Emily's eyes. She tried again, a little more forcefully this time, "Emily, you need to wake up now. You're having a nightmare. You're safe."

_She was back in her condo. Tied down. Her attacker finally stood up from the bed after finishing what he called "consummating the relationship." Emily closed her eyes, not bearing to see what she knew would be a smug look on his face. He looked down at Emily, "My dear that was just a small taste of what is to come. We will be together and we will be happy." _

_That voice. She recognized it, but from where she couldn't place it. She didn't recognize him, though. She let outa small whimper, "Who are you?"_

"_You don't remember me?" Emily shook her head. "It has been a while, but you will, in time remember. We will be happy together. I have to go for now." Emily grew hopeful. This was her chance. He would untie her and she will fight him like hell for what he just did to her. He saw the spark in her eyes. "I'm sorry, my love, but I have to leave you like this. In time I know that you will come to accept that we belong together, but right now it is still new to you. I will be back for you. Don't worry about that man who thinks that he loves you. If he tries to stop us from leaving, I will take care of him."_

"_No," cried Emily._

"DAVE!" Emily screamed as her eyes shot open and she looked around the hospital room.

"Hey, it's okay Emily," said JJ. "You just had a nightmare."

"Where is Dave? I need to make sure he's okay."

"He just went to call Hotch and see if there are any new developments. He's fine, Em."

Emily shook her head, "I just remembered something else that happened. I need to tell him. I need to make sure that he is okay."

JJ placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Alright, I'll give him a call now and have him come back up alright?"

Emily nodded and JJ pressed the speed dial to contact Rossi. She knew that she really shouldn't be using the phone in the hospital, but a) she was an FBI agent and she didn't care what the nurses said and b) she was not about to leave her friend alone when she seemed to be in such an unusually fragile mindset.

JJ smiled at Emily when Rossi answered his phone, _"JJ, is everything alright?"_

"Emily just woke up. She had a nightmare and would really like for you to come back to the room. She said that she remembered something else that happened. She is worried that something bad is going to happen to you," JJ explained to him.

"_Okay, I'm on my way. Don't hang up. Just let me go to the other line and get rid of Hotch."_

"No problem." JJ looked at Emily. "He's fine. He's going to end his call with Hotch and come right back here." Emily nodded with a small relieved smile on her face.

"_JJ?"_

"Still here Rossi."

"_Can you put her on?"_

JJ handed the phone to Emily, "Dave?"

"_I'm here Cara."_

"I woke up and you were gone. I…I got so worried. I thought-"

"_I'm fine, Cara. I'll be right there. I am getting off the elevator now, alright?"_

"Okay," answered Emily as she let out a sniffle and wiped a tear from her eye. Emily tensed slightly when the door to her room opened, but relaxed immediately when she saw Rossi walking into the room. She hung up the phone and held it in one hand in a tight grip as she reached out for him with the other.

Rossi moved quickly to the bed and took his lover in his arms. "I'm alright. See. I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

Emily shook her head. "It wasn't just a bad dream, Dave. His voice was familiar. I've heard it before, but I really didn't recognize who he was, and I forgotten something else that had happened. I told you the part about him promising to come back. What I forgot was that just before he left, he said that you would get in the way of our happiness and that he would make sure that you couldn't stop us from being together." Emily couldn't stop the fear in her voice. "He's going to come after you Dave. Why didn't I remember that before? How could I not remember him threatening your life?!"

Rossi brought Emily gingerly into his arms again and looked over at JJ, silently asking her to give them some privacy. She nodded and motioned to her phone. Hoping he would understand that she was going to phone the new information in to Hotch and the other members of the BAU. Seeing his small smile of understanding, she gave a comforting squeeze to Emily's shoulder and left the room.

* * *

Once they were alone, Rossi gently pulled Emily away so that he could look in her eyes. "Emily, listen to me. You know that the mind has a way of protecting us, of only allowing us to remember what we can handle at that moment. Don't worry about not remembering that. The good thing is that you did remember it and we will be more aware now. JJ has gone out to let the team know and I am not going to go anywhere, alright?"

Emily nodded and moved her head so that she could give him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, with all my heart. Why don't you lay back down and try to get some more sleep? I won't go anywhere, I promise." Emily nodded and rested back on the bed.

* * *

"Is Emily alright, JJ?" Hotch asked once he answered his phone. He put his phone on speaker so that the others could hear him.

"She had a nightmare. She remembered the UNSUB threatening to harm Rossi if he tried to stop him from taking her away," JJ answered.

"Damn it," yelled Morgan.

"Is Rossi with her now?" asked Reid.

"Yeah I left the room to give them some time together. I have never seen her this broken before. That is not the strong willed Emily Prentiss we all know lying on the bed. She's scared and confused," remarked JJ as she reached her hand up to wipe away some tears.

"There is only so much a mind can compartmentalize JJ," said Hotch. "She was assaulted in her home and the man that she loves was threatened. That's just too much for a person to handle."

"I've got something!" JJ heard the excited and relieved voice of Garcia over the phone.

"You found similar cases to this?" JJ asked.

Smiling when she realized that JJ was on the phone Garcia became temporarily distracted. "Are you with Emily now? How is she doing?"

Before JJ could answer, Morgan spoke up, "Baby girl, JJ isn't with Emily. Rossi is. I'll fill you in later about how she is doing. What did you find?"

Garcia nodded and hooked up her laptop to their view screen. "Okay I checked for any cases similar and there are none."

"So this is someone fixated on Emily then," said Reid, receiving nods from everyone in the room, and JJ even though he couldn't see hers.

"I was however able to get a glimpse of him coming out of her window and onto the fire escape." She brought up the picture she found.

"Garcia, any way that you can clean that up to see if you can get a view of his face?" asked Hotch.

"Already ahead of you, boss man," replied Garcia. She pulled up the clear picture. "Meet Jason Andrews. 40 years old, 6'1" brown hair and eyes. Dreamy looking man. Would be a good catch except for the fact that he hurt one of my friends."

"Any connection to Emily?" asked JJ.

"They go way back," said Garcia. "His mother used to work as personal secretary to the Ambassador when they were overseas. Emily and Jason grew up together until his mother retired and they moved back to the States. He was seventeen at the time. Emily was twelve."

"Nice find Garcia," said Hotch. "Get his picture out to the hospital staff. Make sure that they are aware of him. JJ, go back to Emily and Dave. I don't want them to be alone anymore now that we know that he is in danger as well."

"Should I tell them about Andrews?" JJ asked.

"No," said Hotch. "The Ambassador she be there in an hour, I'll be there and will tell them both."

"Alright," JJ agreed and hung the phone back up and returned to the hospital room. When she entered, she smiled at the sight. Emily was asleep on the bed and Rossi was resting in the chair next to her. Their hands clasped together.

* * *

**Please drop a review and let me know what your thoughts are of this.**


	7. A choice and the Ambassador

**Thanx for all of you reviews and story alerts!!**

* * *

Rossi looked towards the door as the doctor walked into the room. Gently he shook Emily's shoulder. "Em, honey, the doctor is here."

Emily slowly opened her eyes and gave the doctor a small smile. "How are you feeling?" asked the Doctor.

"Better," said Emily.

"I have some questions that I wanted to ask the two of you."

"Alright," said Rossi.

"Is there something wrong with my tests?" asked Emily.

The Doctor shook her head. "All the tests we've ran so far have come back clear of any STDs. I do, however recommend that you get tested again in a few weeks." Seeing the nods of the two people in front of her, she started. "Have the two of you been using any form of birth control."

Emily shook her head, "There has been no need to. We both know the other one is clean since the bureau requires us to have a yearly physical."

"We're both aware of the risk of pregnancy, but we're committed to this relationship," said Rossi. "We might have only been together for a few months, but we've known each other a little longer than that."

"Alright, the reason I am asking is that there is one test left to run. Emily, there is one medicine we haven't offered you yet." She placed the plastic cup holding the pill on the table near Emily's bed. "This is what is most commonly known as 'The Morning After Pill'" Emily's eyes widened at the realization. "We commonly offer it to our patients that have come in after they have been raped. If you take this medicine, it will terminate any pregnancy that your body might have been preparing for, including if you were already pregnant when you were attacked."

Emily shook her head, "I can't."

"Are you sure, Emily?" the doctor asked.

Emily looked up at the doctor, "I did something stupid when I was 15. Made some bad choices and wound up getting pregnant. I had an abortion, and I've spent every day since then regretting that decision." She looked over at Rossi. "No matter who the father is, if I'm pregnant I want to keep the baby."

Rossi nodded, "I'll stand by you all the way, and if you are pregnant and I am not the father, I hope that you would let me take on that role." As fast as her bruised body allowed her, Emily leant closer to Rossi and gave him a kiss.

The doctor smiled at the couple, "Don't let him go, Emily. There are a lot of single ladies out there, myself included, who could use a good man like that."

"I'm not planning on it," Emily responded as she let Rossi gently guide her back to her lying position.

"Such a pity," joked the doctor. "Alright, I'm going to call down to the lab and have them run the last test. If it comes back positive, then I am confident that you are the father." She smiled at Rossi. "If it comes back negative, it is not a definite result. You can still be pregnant. Sometimes it takes a little longer for the positive result to show. It may be a couple of weeks before you know for sure. I'll be back in as soon as I have the results."

Emily looked up at Rossi, "You're okay with this right, Dave."

"Like I said before, Cara, I'm not going anywhere, and if it comes back positive and I am not the father, I will be honored if you let me be a part of their life."

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" asked Emily.

"Nuh-uh. I'm the lucky one." Rossi lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips.

When they broke apart Emily asked, "Did JJ go home?"

Rossi shook his head, "She just went down to the cafeteria before the doctor came in. Why don't you try to rest some more. Your mother should be here soon."

Emily nodded and closed her eyes only to open them again when there was a knock at the door. Rossi followed her gaze to the door and stood up in a protective stance when he didn't recognize the man entering the room.

"Emily," the man said.

Rossi placed one hand on the gun at his side. "It would be wise to not take one more step."

Emily placed her hand on Rossi's shoulder, "Dave it's alright." She looked towards the man. "A little warning would have been nice, Steve. Come over here and let me introduce you two."

Steve smiled and walked closer to the bed. Rossi looked him over and noticed he had a gun in a holster and an ear piece was in his ear. 'Secret Service?' he thought to himself.

Emily motioned to the two men as she said their names, "David Rossi, this is Steven Cupford. Dave, Steve is with my mother's security team and for the last twenty, or so, years he has been 'assigned' to me whenever I accompany her on trips or to functions."

"I'm sorry, if I upset you when I walked in," said Steve as he held out his hand to Rossi.

Dave smiled and shook the man's hand. "No harm done."

"Emily, your mother is on her way here now. She's about ten minutes away. First, she is going to meet with Agent Hotchner and your doctor and then she will be coming in here. I'm with you for the duration of your stay in the hospital and until the man who did this is found."

"Steve I don't need you to be here. I'm an FBI Agent, my boyfriend is an FBI agent and my friends are all FBI Agents. I am sure that your services are needed somewhere else with my mother."

Steve shook his head, "No can do Em. I've spoken with your boss and we've both agreed that the more people helping the better there is. Besides, it's not just you that needs to be protected. We have to be cautious and allow a second pair of eyes. I am sure that Agent Rossi is more than capable of protecting you. I am here as extra precaution so that he doesn't have to worry about watching your back and his own."

Emily took in a deep breath when he reminded her that Rossi was in danger as well. "Low blow Steve!" She glared at him.

"It got the message across though, right?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Em."

Emily gave a small smile to her long time friend/bodyguard. "Thank you for coming, Steve."

* * *

Hotch walked up to the nurse's desk and met with Emily's doctor. "Ambassador Prentiss is about 5 minutes away."

"Alright. We can use the room to your right. It is not being used at this time."

"Sounds good. How is Emily doing?" Hotch asked.

"She's in and out of sleep, a combination of the pain meds and just pure exhaustion. Her blood tests all came back clear for any STDs, but I am recommending that she get tested again in a few weeks just to be safe."

The elevator doors let off a ding as they opened. "Agent Hotchner," called the Ambassador as she walked towards them. "How is she?"

"Ma'am, this is Dr. Sharon Johnson. She is Emily's doctor. Let's go and talk in this room," he motioned to the room that the doctor had offered to them, "and we'll answer all of your questions before I take you to see Emily." Receiving a tight nod from the Ambassador they all walked into the room.

Once the door was closed and they were all sitting down, the Ambassador said, "Tell me what happened to my daughter." For the next half hour, Hotch and the doctor took turns explaining the attack and Emily's injuries, as well as the tests that were run. "Are there any leads?" she asked Hotch.

Hotch gave a slow, sad nod. "Our analyst was about to get a picture of his face when he was coming out of Emily's window and onto the fire escape. Her facial recognition software turned op the name Jason Andrews."

"The same Jason Andrews who lived with us when Emily was a child?" the Ambassador asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ma'am are you aware of Emily's current relationship?"

"Yes, she is dating her co-worker, David Rossi."

Hotch nodded. "Before he left, Andrews told Emily that he will be back to take her away so that they could live a happy life together. He also told her that if her boyfriend got in the way, he would take care of the problem. I've been in constant communication your security team leader throughout the course of your flight back. He has sent Emily's assigned guard to the hospital. Cupford is in with Emily and Dave now and will be with her until Andrews is caught. Our original plan was to assign another agent to be with Emily and Dave, but besides the members of my team, there is no one I trust more with ensuring Emily's safety than Cupford. I trained him myself while I was assigned to your team."

"Thank you for allowing my staff to help. It will allow for more of your agents to aide in the search of Jason. I just can't believe that he has done this."

"I am sorry for this shock, Ambassador," said the Doctor. "If you are ready, I would like to bring you to see your daughter now."

"Yes, thank you."

"The balance of your security team needs to remain outside. I don't want to take the chance of the increase in male presence to send her into a panic attack."

"Ma'am, before we go in there, I wanted to inform you that Emily was not able to identify her attacker, so she doesn't know his identity yet. I was waiting to for your arrival before going in there and filling her in. Agent Jareau is also in there with her."

"Please let's just go and see my daughter."

"Of course, follow me," said the doctor.

* * *

"Hey, Em," called JJ as she walked into the room.

Emily took one look at JJ's face and knew before she asked, "She's here?"

JJ nodded, "She's talking with Hotch and your doctor right now."

Emily nodded and then looked towards Steve. "Jayje, this is Steven Cupford, my _bodyguard _with my mother's security detail." Emily rolled her eyes when she said bodyguard, which cause JJ to let out a small chuckle. "Steve, this is Jennifer Jareau, she works with me at the BAU."

"You forgetting I already ran a check on your co-workers, Emily?"

"Steve," said Emily with a warning tone before she turned to JJ and explained how he has been assigned to her fro twenty years.

"Oh so than you worked with our Unit Chief, Agent Hotchner," said JJ.

"Yes Ma'am. Agent Hotchner is the one who trained me when my responsibilities shifted to protecting Emily."

"Any news yet?" asked Rossi.

"There have been some developments," said JJ. "Hotch will fill you in when he gets here." JJ turned her attention to Steve. "So Steve I'm guessing you could fill us in on some pretty embarrassing stories about Emily."

"JJ!"

Steve let out a small laugh before winking at Emily, "Calm down your secrets are safe with me. Comes with the job description."

"Believe him, Agent Jareau. I could never get anything out of him."

They all turned towards the doorway to see Emily's mother, Hotch and Dr. Johnson. "Mother," said Emily, a slight quiver heard in her voice.

Walking up to her daughter's bedside she pulled her daughter into a warm hug. "It's going to be alright. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," said Emily as she pulled from her mother's embrace and looked down at her hands.

"Hmm…Will you all please give me some time with my daughter?" They all nodded and went to leave. Steve and Rossi both stood in their spots. "For heaven's sake Cupford, you can stand outside of her door and give us some privacy."

"Yes Ma'am." Steve turned and left the room.

"All these years and he is still scared of you," joked Emily.

"He knows I'm harmless. It's just an act to keep up appearances," her mother joked back and then looked at Rossi. "Thank you for being here for my daughter."

"I love her very much. I just wish that we had seen some sort of sign beforehand so that we could have prevented it from happening."

"There was no way you could have known. The point is that you are here, and that we will all stand by and help her during her recovery. Now, would you kindly wait outside and let me speak with my daughter in private."

"I don't - "

"Dave, it's alright. Go stay outside my door with Steve if you feel the need to keep watch. I'll be fine in here."

Rossi looked at Emily for a few seconds before nodding and leaning down to give her a small kiss, "Yell if you need me."

"Go," said Emily as she patted his shoulder and gave him small smile.

The two women watched him leave. "How are you really?"

Emily looked at her mother. Ever since the case involving the Russian mob, their relationship has progressed into what was considered a "normal" mother-daughter relationship. "Honestly?...Embarrassed, scared, frustrated, angry…I'm a federal agent and I couldn't tell the difference between some sick rapist slash stalker and my boyfriend. I thought it was Dave surprising me and climbing into my bed. When I realized it wasn't him, I was too freaked out to think straight. I never got a good look at the guy. Every guy who I see walk by this room that I don't know makes me tense up. He's even threatened to hurt David. I can't compartmentalize it all."

"Oh Emily, there are things that are just not meant to compartmentalize. You need to work through it all. It will take some time, but it will all get better."

"Now let's let them wait us out some more. Tell me more about your relationship with David Rossi. Your e-mails only say so much."

Emily smiled and her eyes lit up as she talked about her and Rossi.

* * *

**I've intentionally made Emily's mother on the softer side emotionally for this story. I felt it fit best!!**

**What do you think?  
**


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry for fooling you all into thinking that there is a new chapter so soon. I just read a review that I received on the latest chapter, and unfortunately I can not reply to the authors in regards to their reviews.

Just the situation alone that there is a relationship between Rossi and Emily makes this an AU story – Author's Universe. So, if their characters are tweaked a little in how they react it's expected. "Cara" is Italian for dear. It is a term a endearment. I apologize if I've used it too much. If you look at other AU stories, particularly the Rossi/JJ ones he uses "bella", which is Italian for beautiful. Of course these are words that he would never use towards the ladies on the show because he is not in a relationship with them.

As far as Emily's behavior is concerned, again, it's an AU story. Perhaps the mistake I made was not actually putting that it is an AU story in the summary. I also explain in the later chapters that there are events in a person's life that can just not be compartmentalized as well, events that just break down a person.

I don't mean to offend anyone. Like I said, I couldn't reply to the author's of the reviews and it is not the first time that I am receiving reviews in this context for this story, so I thought I should address this point.

A story in the Author's Universe could have characterization changes to suit the story. Look passed those changes and just consider the story.


	9. Test Results

**Wow didn't expect a few bad reviews to mess with my muse so much. So sorry for the delay on updating my stories. Once again, a quick reminder that this is an AU story.  
**

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone who offered me kind words of encouragement!**

**I should have an update for "Finally Together" up tomorrow night. Thanks for not giving up on me.**

* * *

When her mother called the rest of the group back into the room, they were relieved to see a smiling Emily who looked more peaceful lying on her bed. "What were you ladies talking about that has put you in such a good mood?" asked Rossi.

Emily took his hand in hers, "You." Looking towards Hotch, Emily saw that they were filled with apologies she could tell that he knew something and that he was afraid to break up her happy moment. "Out with it, Hotch," said Emily.

"It can wait," he assured her.

Emily shook her head. "I can tell you found something. Please," she begged him.

Hotch took a deep breath, "Alright…Garcia was able to get video of the UNSUB leaving from your bedroom window. It wasn't a clear shot but she was able to fix it up and get a hit on the facial recognition."

"You have a name?" asked Emily.

Hotch gave a quick look between Emily and her mother before he continued, "Jason Andrews."

"Jason…No," said Emily as she shook her head. "He wouldn't do this."

"_You don't remember me? It has been a while, but you will remember in time."_

As her attacker's words rang through her head, Emily could hear Jason's voice become clearer. As the realization dawned on her and she accepted that he was her attacker, she threw her hand to her mouth, "Oh God it was him."

"Don't worry, Em. He can't hurt you anymore," said Rossi.

"You can't promise me that…Don't make a promise you can't keep, Dave," cried Emily.

"I can promise you that," he assured her. "This room is filled with people who will stand by you and protect you from Jason Andrews ever getting close to you again."

"And what about you? I told you. He'll come after you."

Seeing that this conversation was not getting anywhere pleasant, Rossi just pulled her into a tight hug. He felt Emily's grip tighten on his shirt and Rossi cursed Jason Andrews for destroying the confident, brave woman he fell in love with. He made the promise to hunt him down and personally seek revenge.

The occupants in the room all turned towards the door when Emily's doctor knocked on it. "If you all wouldn't mind giving us a few moments, I have some test results that I would like to go over with Emily."

Emily looked at her friends and saw them all nod as they moved to leave the room. "It's okay," said Emily. "I'd like for them to stay."

"Are you sure, Em?" asked JJ.

Emily nodded. "You know as well as I do that the minute you all have the okay to come back in, you are just going to badger me for the details or you'll just have Pen look it up on her computer. I know it's just you being concerned for me. Plus the test results are just going to have to be put in my file anyway so it's not like it will stay a secret forever."

"Okay then," said the doctor. "When Emily was brought in this morning we ran several procedural tests for patients who have been sexually assaulted." Emily winced a little as she heard the doctor speak. She still hated thinking of herself as a victim. "We found no traces of any STDs in her blood. That brings you all up to date so far." She looks over at Emily and Rossi. "I just got back the results of the last blood test that I ordered."

Emily took a deep breath and asked the question that has been on her mind since the doctor left the room earlier. "Am I pregnant?"

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard in the room, as each of its occupants held their breath and waited for the answer. The doctor shook her head, "The test was negative, but as I said before there is still a chance that you can still be pregnant. If in a few weeks time you start feeling sick or you realize that your cycle is late, see your doctor immediately." Emily nodded. "Now, try and get some rest and you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," said Emily as she smile at her doctor. Emily looked up at Rossi, "I was sort of hoping that it would have been positive, therefore if I was pregnant I at least would know that you were the father."

"I meant what I said before, Em. Biology be damned, if Andrews got you pregnant, I would love that child as if it were my own. Don't worry about that now. Concentrate on getting some sleep so I can take you out of here tomorrow and pamper while you get better."

Emily gave a small smile, "I love you."

"Love you too, always." Emily let a small yawn escape, "Get some sleep, Em. I'm not going anywhere." Emily nodded and relaxed on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

Hotch stepped closer to the bed, "We're going to head home for now. Between the Ambassador's team and myself and the others we'll keep watch outside this room. I'm assuming you are going to take her to Little Creek when she is released tomorrow?

Rossi nodded, "It's safer there."

"Morgan and I will stop by there in the morning and make sure it's secure. We'll bring you by a change of clothes. JJ is going to stop by Emily's and pack her go bag with some clothes. I am sure she is not ready to go back there right now."

"Thanks Aaron."

"We're going to get him, Dave."

Rossi nodded, "I just really hope that he resists arrest when you do."

"You and me both," agreed Hotch.

It has been a few hours since Emily had fallen asleep. Rossi sat in the chair next to her bed just watching her as she slept. Out in the hallway, JJ and Steve kept guard making sure that only those allowed access entered Emily's room.

"So, you've known Emily for a long time," asked JJ. "Any deep, dark embarrassing stories you can tell?"

"Oh, no you don't," Steve chuckled. "I am not falling for that. I've gone to the shooting range with Emily. I know that she is a good shot. I like my life."

JJ laughed at his statement. "Smart man."

"David Rossi. He's really good for her?" JJ nodded. "Ambassador Prentiss had me check into his background when Emily first told her about him. He's been married before."

"Three times, but that was a while ago. He is a changed man since then. Emily knew about his history and I know that she would never have gotten this involved if she had any doubts about his loyalty to her. Besides, all the men on this team fear the women. I've actually have the best shot, Emily can take any of them hand-to-hand and Pen can erase their identity with one stroke of her keyboard."

"Lethal."

"Exactly," JJ smiled at him.

Rossi stood from his seat as he heard Emily start to whimper. "Dave, help me."

"Em, cara, wake up it's just a nightmare."

"Dave…please."

Rossi gently touched her shoulder trying to wake her from her nightmare. "You're okay. It's just a nightmare, Emily."

He felt Emily's body tense up just before her eyes shot open. While she gathered herself and realized where she was, Rossi was whispering soothing words in her ear. "I hate this," she said after some time. "I hate feeling afraid. I hate being scared. I hate these nightmares. I just want everything to go back to normal."

Rossi pulled her into his arms, "It will, Em. I promise."

"Not soon enough," she cried into his chest.

"I know. Try to get back to sleep, honey. You need the rest."

"Lay with me? I just need to feel you hold me now."

Rossi nodded, "Move over."

Emily gladly moved over to allow him some room on the bed.

The next morning, Hotch and Morgan were walking the perimeter to Rossi's home in Little Creek. "Em and Rossi," said Morgan as he shook his head. "Did you see any signs about that?"

Hotch shook his head. "The one benefit about being a profiler is, you know how to hide things from profilers, and they are two of the best."

"What about Strauss? You think she'll try and split them up because of the fraternization rule?"

"I don't think so, Morgan. Between Dave's contacts and Ambassador Prentiss' influence, Strauss would be committing career suicide if she tried to break them up."

"Emily hates politics and it's the one thing that will help her now."

"She'll get over it," said Hotch. He looked around the area. "Everything is secure here. The Ambassador's security team will be here in 30 minutes. We're going to make this our base so that we can use Emily and Dave's help. Once they get here, I want you and JJ to go and speak with Jason Andrews' mother. When Garcia get here, she and Reid will work to set-up her equipment and continue the search for Andrews. Rossi and I will talk with Emily, if she is ready, and see what else she can give us on him."

Morgan nodded his understanding and the two profilers went inside the house to wait for the arrival f the rest of their team.

Feeling better this morning, Emily was able to sit up in her bed. Rossi had finally given in to her nagging him to leave the room and get something to eat. Unfortunately, that meant that she was caught up trying to once again prove her independence with her mother. "I still think it will be much safer for you if you came to live at my house."

Emily rolled her eyes at her mother' insistence, "Mother, please we've had this conversation about a million times this morning. I will be safe at Dave's."

"He can come as well. I am not trying to break the two of you up."

"I get that you are just looking out for me, but I'll be fine. Between you and Dave, I've got an army to protect me. Please don't worry."

The Ambassador sat in the chair next to Emily and took hold of her hand. "I'm a mother, Emily. I might not have shown it enough, but I do care for you. I worry about your safety all the time. When you are away on a case, my heart stops a little each time my phone rings. I couldn't take getting that phone call again."

"I promise if I get hurt again I'll make sure Hotch knows to not call you and to visit you personally." Emily added a smirk as she finished her statement.

With a stern look on her face, her mother scolded, "That's not funny, Emily."

"I'm sorry. You're right." Emily smiled at her mother, "I'll be fine. We're going to find Jason and everything will be alright."

"I can see right through that fake smile, Emily Prentiss. I'm the one that taught it to you." She squeezed her daughter's hand. "You can stop putting on a brave face. I know you're hurting emotionally and physically. This isn't something you can just brush to the back of your mind. You need to accept that."

"I do. I just don't want to burden other people with my feelings."

"That is what friends and family are for, Emily. That man that just left this room is completely in love with you. I can see it in his eyes. Your dad looked at me that way up until the day he died. If David could take this pain away from you he would, but all of the money in the world can't achieve that. Don't shut him out."

"I won't. I promise."

They both looked to the door when they heard someone knock on it. Emily smiled when the doctor walked towards her. "A smile and you're sitting up! That's a good sign. How are you feeling this morning?"

Emily let out a small sigh. "Still in a little bit of pain."

The doctor nodded, "You will be that way for a little while longer unfortunately. I have brought you some good news. I am ready to clear you and send you home."

Emily's face lit up with a big smile, "That is good news."

"I'll try not to take you wanting to leave here so much personally," joked the doctor. "I'm going to go ahead and get the paperwork started and you should be out of here in an hour or two."

"Thank you doctor," said Emily.

As the doctor left the room, JJ walked in carrying two small bags. "Someone is looking much better today," said JJ as she looked at her friend and smiled. JJ had left the hospital a few hours ago to pack some clothes for Emily.

"Hey JJ," said Emily.

JJ placed one of the bags on Emily's bed. "I brought you a change of clothes. Morgan was going to bring clothes for Rossi but I swung by Little Creek and picked them up instead."

"Is everything alright? Has something happened?"

"Everything is fine, Em. I stopped by just to check in with Hotch and Garcia had just pulled up with an arsenal of computer equipment. Morgan was helping her bring everything in the house when I left."

"I'm going to go and check in with Steve and let him know that you will be leaving soon," said the Ambassador as she left the room.

"You're getting released," questioned JJ.

Emily nodded, "The doctor is starting the paperwork now. He said it will take an hour or two."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you can't wait to get out of here."

"That is so true," said Emily as a serious look came over her face. "Where is the investigation at?"

"Once you get to Little Creek and everything is set up there, Morgan and I are going to speak with Mrs. Andrews, while Pen and Reid try to find Jason in cyberspace."

"And Hotch?" asked Emily curious as to what task he might be taking on.

"He's planning on sitting with you and Rossi to talk more about Jason. Ask you some questions about him."

Emily nodded as she looked down at her hands. "I figured that would happen soon."

"You know that we need the information to profile him best," said JJ as she placed her hand lightly on Emily's leg.

"I know, it just sucks to have to deal with all of this."

"I can only imagine."

* * *

**If you feel the need to leave a negative comment, at least do not do so with an anonymous account. Give me the opportunity to address your concerns.**


	10. Some History

**And the muse has returned for this story woo hoo!**

**

* * *

**They took all of the necessary precautions to ensure that Emily and Rossi journeyed safely to Little Creek. Once there they were all situated in the living room. "I know you need to know about Jason," said Emily as she looked at Hotch.

He nodded and stood up, "Let's move this to another room."

"No," Emily stopped him. "We can do this here."

"Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "It's nothing too personal and you'll just have to share it with them anyway."

"Alright," said Hotch as he moved back to his seat.

Emily was sitting on the couch with her mother and Rossi on either side of her. Hotch and JJ were sitting on a smaller couch across from them and Reid and Steve stood at the entrance to the room. Emily took a deep breath and felt her mother give a reassuring squeeze. She looked over and gave a small smile of thanks.

"Jason and I grew up together. His mother was my mother's personal secretary from the time I was about two?" Emily looked to her mother questioned the last statement.

Sending a small smile to Emily, her mother explained. "Joseph, my husband and Emily's father, died shortly after Emily's first birthday. We had both agreed that I would stay within the States until Emily was at least two, but I couldn't stay any longer. It was a hard time for me to be in a house filled with all of his memories. I sought for a posting overseas and was placed in Egypt. Joseph took care of all of the duties that you would relate with a secretary, so I had to find someone. Martha Andrews was highly recommended. A widow herself with a seven year old son. It worked out so well. I had someone with me who knew what I was going through and there would be someone there to be company for Emily."

A smile appeared on Emily's face as she remembered her childhood. "We were inseparable. We grew up like brother and sister. I respected Martha like my own mother and Jason felt the same way towards mine. For ten years, through three different postings, he looked after me like an older brother would." Tears started to pool in her eyes. "It was hard being the new kid in the school. Having to get used to a whole new set of friends…Dealing with a new set of bullies…He was my protector…and…he always…he always made me feel safe whenever I was with him." Emily took a deep breath and sent a slight smile to Rossi when she felt his squeeze of her hand.

"Emily, have you had any contact with him since his mother's retirement?" asked Hotch.

Her gaze left Rossi's face as she looked at her boss and nodded. "We were constantly sending letters back and forth, and for maybe three or four years after they left he would come and visit me a couple of times a year when he was on break from his college classes. The last time I saw him was when we were in Italy. It was before I met Matthew Benson and John Cooley. We had just moved there and he came by to help us get settled. He always wanted to check out the places and get all over protected making sure that I would be safe."

She took a sip of water from the glass that Garcia had placed in front of her when they first walked in. "Things happened in Italy. I had sent James a letter telling him everything that had happened. Matthew, John and him were the only ones who knew. I couldn't even bring myself to tell my mother until after she came to visit me when Matthew died. I expected James to come to Italy as soon as he received the letter. Instead, I got a letter in return. He told me that he was sorry that he wasn't around to protect me and that he felt like he let me down. We never saw each other again. I've seen Martha many times, especially since I transferred to the BAU. I always ask how he is doing and she replies the same way. He's enjoying his job, and he's not married yet. When I would visit her, I hoped to get to see him. I missed the friendship we had. She passed away about a month ago. I was so upset because we had just left for a case and there was no way I could get back in time for the services. When we did get back, I tried to locate James, but I was unsuccessful." She let out a little chuckle, "I was actually going to come to you Pen to help me track him down. Guess he found me first."

"That could have been the trigger," said Morgan.

Emily's head shot up at this statement. "You think me not being at the funeral set him off?"

Morgan shook his head, "No, Em. I think it wouldn't have mattered whether you were there or not. It was his mother's death that set him off, the one thing that stayed constant in his life."

"I agree," said Reid.

"So what happens now?" asked the Ambassador.

"We look for him," said Hotch. "Emily, you are on sick leave for one week. Dave and Cupford will stay here with you. Neither of you leave this property without informing me first and without extra protection."

"And if it takes longer than a week?" asked Emily. "I'm not going to stay here and let him change my life, Hotch."

"Cara-" Rossi attempted to change her mind but was cut off by Emily.

"No, Dave. I want to go back to work. I'll be fine. I don't want to hide."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Hotch advised. "As for now, except for Emily's follow appointment with the doctor, you both stay here." Emily and Rossi both nodded their heads in agreement.

Emily rested her head on Rossi's shoulder and tried to hide the small yawn that overcame her. "Em, why don't you go and get some rest."

Emily shook her head, "I want to stay here with you. I'll be fine."

"Emily you look exhausted. Please go and lay down," her mother pleaded.

"Come on, I'll go with you," Rossi promised.

Emily looked around at her friends and was about to plead that she didn't want to pull him away from them. "Dave…"

"They are not going anywhere, Em. They will all be here when you get up."

Emily let out a sigh and nodded her head as he helped her to stand up.

* * *

**not the best chapter i've done, but it will get better I promise.**


	11. nightmare and Plans

**Back from vacation and writing again! woo hoo haha**

**Big thanks to all the reviews and alerts!**

* * *

Something woke Dave up from his nap. He looked over at the clock. It's been two hours since he laid down next to Emily and offered her the comfort that she needed to fall asleep. Dave looked out the window and could see the afternoon sun rays shining into the room. None of them reached the bed so he ruled that out as to what had awoken him up.

The he heard it – a soft whimper. He felt it – the body next to him shaking. Running his hand up and down her arm, Dave leaned close to Emily's ear, "It's alright. You're safe."

Still trapped in her nightmare, Emily started to let out small pleas. Dave couldn't decipher them all but he did make out, "Stop…please don't…Dave."

Raising his voice a little louder, Dave tried once again to wake Emily up. "Em, cara, you need to wake up. It's just a nightmare. You're safe. Please wake." He felt so helpless. Sure Emily and himself have had their share of nightmares. Dave was pretty convinced that everyone on their team was plagued with them.

Emily writhed a little more on the bed before bolting up to a sitting position screaming, "Help, Somebody Help!"

"Emily stop!" Dave yelled. "It's just a nightmare. Wake up, cara."

Emily stopped screaming as Dave's voice finally broke through the nightmare. "Dave?" she timidly asked.

"It's me, Em. You're alright it was just a nightmare. We're at the cabin. You're safe."

"Why won't they stop, Dave? Why do I have to be constantly reminded of what's happened? Each time it gets worse and worse. He's there hurting me, threatening you, some…sometimes killing you ri…right in f…front of m…me. I. Want. IT. TO. STOP!" Emily threw herself into his arms, holding tightly to him afraid to let go.

Dave kissed the top of her head, "It will all be alright, Em. It's just going to take some time." His soothing words were interrupted by the door being swung open. He felt Emily tense up in his arms as she buried her face in his chest. Dave whispered in her ear reassuringly, "It's alright, Em. It's Morgan and Steve." Dave looked towards the men, "Everything's alright in here."

"We heard Emily screaming," said Morgan as he let his eyes finally set on the laying form of Emily. He noticed the way her body was shaking and realized what had happened.

"I'm f…fine Derek," Emily whispered.

"Alright, Em. We'll be downstairs if you need us." After a brief, 'Thank You,' from Dave, Morgan led Steve out of the room. As they started coming down the stairs, Morgan saw Hotch, Reid and JJ standing there with their guns drawn ready to assist them. Morgan held up his hand to give them a signal that everything is okay.

"What happened?" asked Hotch.

"Nightmare," Morgan replied with a sigh.

"My poor raven-haired Angel," replied Garcia from the living room couch.

"Is she alright?" the Ambassador asked.

"She'll be fine, Ma'am," Steve answered. "She just needs some time to recover. Agent Rossi is still up there with her."

* * *

"Better?" Rossi asked as he felt Emily's heartbeat finally took on a normal rhythm.

Emily nodded, "Yeah. Did I really scream that loud that Morgan and Steve had to come in here?" Emily pulled out of Dave's embrace to look him in his eyes.

"Unfortunately you did, Em. And knowing the rest of the team, they were all probably standing in the hall, guns drawn ready to come back in the room behind them."

"Oh God," Emily put her head in her hands.

"Hey hey hey. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Dave, I keep having these horrible nightmares. I'm afraid that something bad will happen to me again, and I'm terrified something will happen to you. I just scared a houseful of FBI agents into thinking that there was some Unsub up here. I can't take this anymore."

"Em, those FBI Agents downstairs are our friends. They're more like family. Just like Steve and your Mother."

"Oh God, my mother is here too. I completely forgot about that."

Dave pulled her back into his arms, "She won't think any less of you, Em. I promise."

"I can't do it, Dave. I can't push this all away. It just hurts too much."

Dave ran his hand over her head trying to sooth her, "No one expects you to put this all behind you. No one thinks any less of you because of the nightmares you are having, and your mother is not going to think any less of you because of them. She loves you too much, Emily. You have to believe all of that." A few second later, Emily still had not replied. "Em?"

"I…I believe it."

"Alright. Do you want to stay up here and try to get some more sleep? or do you want to go downstairs?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Okay, we could just stay here and I'll hold you."

Nodding, Emily answered, "I'd like that."

Dave moved to sit with his back against the headboard, "Come here." He held out his arms for Emily to snuggle close to him. Giving off a small smile, Emily crawled into his embrace and took comfort being held in his arms.

* * *

"I'm worried about her," admitted JJ as she sat on the couch with Garcia and Emily's mother.

Steve sat on the coffee table in front of her and placed his hand over hers. "The one main thing I've learned by looking after Emily is that she worries about people worrying about her." Seeing the confused look on JJ's face he explained further, "I would bet that she is up in that room right now complaining and worrying that we all heard her screams from the nightmare."

Morgan let out a soft chuckle, "Sure you're not a profiler?" This caused the rest of the room to let out a small laugh.

Joining in the laughter Steve replied, "Well I was trained by your boss, so I guess some of it rubbed off. Besides, I'm sure you all know that Emily doesn't really her deep feelings. So, I had to, in a way, profile her actions when I was in charge of her safety to know if she'd be leaving the party early or if someone was giving her a hard time." The group than nodded their understanding.

"Alright, I know we would all like nothing else then to stay here and make sure that Emily is okay, but we need to get out there and track down Jason Andrews. I have a meeting with Strauss in two hours. Garcia, I want you to come with me so that you have the full use of the computers to aide you in your searches. Send all the addresses you can find for Andrews to Morgan and Reid's phones." He looked to Morgan, "If you find him bring him in for questioning, and Morgan, by the book. Don't let your emotions get in the way." Seeing Morgan nod and understanding fill his eyes, Hotch turned his attention to JJ. "JJ I think you should stay here. If Dave needs to separate himself from Emily for a while, I think you'll be of good help to her."

"I've just sent you the addresses for his mother's home which is now in Jason's name and for his own home," said Garcia. "I'll check for any business addresses when I get to the office and get my babies up and running."

"Thanks Baby Girl," said Morgan as he smiled and his phone beeped with the message she sent him.

"Ambassador, can you remember Martha Andrews ever mentioning about vacation properties she might own?" asked Reid.

Thinking for a while, she shook her head and replied, "None that I can remember."

"That's alright," said JJ. "If there is anything, Garcia will find it."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	12. He's Back

**Please forgive the long delay in updates.**

**Have you sent in your nomination ballot for the Profiler's Choice 2010 Awards? Check this out:**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**

* * *

It has been a few days, and there has been no sign of Jason Andrews anywhere. The list of addresses that Garcia forwarded to Morgan all turned up with nothing. They had an undercover car placed at each site hoping that he would show, but have had no luck. Because of this, the team members were all on high alert.

The time had come for Emily's follow-up appointment. Plans were made for three different routes to and from the doctor's office. Three SUVs with tinted windows would be traveling by police escort, each taking a different route and two have female cops similar to Emily's features acting like a decoy. The plan was for Emily's SUV to pull up to the back entrance of the building at the same time as one of the decoy SUVs arrived at the front. Everything was set and they believed that the trip would be a successful one.

Hotch and JJ went ahead to the doctor's office to perform a preliminary search for Andrews. Garcia was looking through the surveillance footage from the building's security cameras and also from the traffic cameras on the street. Morgan and Reid each hopped into the front of the SUVs carrying the decoy brunettes, while Steve sat in the front seat of the SUV that Emily was riding in. Rossi and the Ambassador were also in the car with Emily. Emily leant her head on Rossi's shoulder and held her mother's hand as they drove through the streets towards the office.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked the Ambassador.

Rossi took a deep breath and prepared to answer but Emily beat him to it. "There are no guarantees Mother, but Hotch, Dave and Steve took great care in planning this out. I'm not in the appointment books for today so unless there is someone who works on the inside, no one but the staff and this team know of my appointment."

"And what if there is a leak of that information?"

This time Rossi answered, "Hotch is there now and Garcia is looking through the video footage for any signs of Andrews. Members of your security team and some agents will all be undercover as patients waiting to be seen. The doctor made sure that there were no appointments two hours before and after Emily's so there should be no civilians in there, except for the staff."

"See? It's going to be fine," Emily told her mother.

Giving her daughter a concerned glare, the Ambassador responded, "Are you trying to assure me or yourself?"

Emily looked down at her lap and gave a little shrug of her shoulders, "A little of both," she admittingly whispered.

"You should take your own advice, Cara," said Rossi as he bent his head to place a kiss on hers.

"In our line of work Dave, it's hard not to worry about the way things could go wrong," said Emily.

"We've got you covered, Em," Steve called from the front seat.

Emily looked at her boyfriend and then at her longtime bodyguard/friend and gave them a small nod.

"Five minutes out," the driver called to the occupants in the car.

Ten minutes later, the entrance into the hospital was performed successfully. Emily sat on the exam table waiting for her doctor to come in the room. The exam room they were in was right next to the side emergency exit door. Easy access if they needed to rush Emily out. JJ, Steve, and another member of the Ambassador's security team were stationed in the hallway of the exam room, while Rossi and the Ambassador were inside the room with Emily. Reid stood in the waiting room and Morgan joined Hotch in keeping watch outside. An agent stood guard outside the Emergency exit door and two agents from the Ambassador's security team were placed at the back door to keep an eye on the SUV that Emily arrived in.

The doctor walked into the room and Smiled at Emily, "It's nice to see you Em."

"Hey Doc," Emily greeted her with a smirk.

"You are so lucky that you are injured, because you know I'd be smacking you for that sarcasm."

Emily shrugged her shoulders and joked, "You're so easy to annoy."

The doctor let out a small laugh and turned towards Emily's mother, "It is good to see you Ambassador."

"You too, Jane. How is the family?"

Jane's face brightened. "There doing well, thanks. Bobby just turned five and Lisa is eight."

"That's good to hear," the Ambassador replied before a small cough could be heard from the other side of the room.

Jane looked over at the man and saw the loving glint in Emily's eyes, "Is this the man you raved about the last time you were here?"

Emily looked over at Rossi and smiled, "It is. David Rossi, this is Doctor Jane Higgins."

Jane held her hand out for Rossi to shake it. "I've heard some things about you, both from the press and from what Em has told me."

Rossi raised an eyebrow at Emily, "Should I be scared?"

"Only if you don't treat her right," answered the Doctor.

"Jane," Emily gave a light slap to her friends shoulder. Looking over at Rossi she explained, "Jane and I went to college together."

Rossi nodded, "I assure you that her safety is by top priority and I would never mistreat her."

"Good to know. Alright, the hospital sent me over all of your test results. This is just going to be a quick check to make sure that you are healing properly. I also want to check around your vaginal area and see how everything is healing. Are you going to be okay with that?" Emily nodded her head.

"Alright, you know where the gowns are. Just go ahead and change and I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Sure," said Emily as she walked towards the drawer that held the gowns. She stripped from her clothes, put on the gown, and sat back down on the exam table to wait for the doctor."

The fire alarm went off and all hell broke loose.

Emily visibly tensed at the alarm.

"Stay here," said Rossi. "I'll go and check it out." He ran out of the room and must have said something to JJ, because she entered Emily's room to stay with her friend.

"What's going on JJ?" Emily pleaded.

"Steve and Rossi went to check on it," JJ answered.

The Ambassador's guard that was in the hallway came into the room, "Ma'am we have to get you out of here."

"What is going on?" the Ambassador demanded.

"Ma'am, there is a fire in one of the exam rooms. It cut off access to here form the waiting room and Doctor Higgins was found knocked unconscious in her office. We have to get you out of here now."

The Ambassador nodded, "Come on Em."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but we have to take you out separately."

"Then you will take my daughter out first."

"My orders are to protect you, Ma'am."

"Mother, go. It's alright. I'll meet you outside."

"Emily."

"No, Mother. He's right. You need to get to safety. I'm going to go and check on Jane and then we'll be right out." Reluctantly, the Ambassador allowed herself to be led out of the building. Emily turned her back on the doorway for just a second when she heard a grunt come from JJ and saw as her friend collapsed to the floor. "JJ!"

"I told you I'd come back, Emmy." Emily froze as she looked over and recognized her attacker – Jason Andrews. He stood there pointing his gun at JJ. "Come with me, Emmy and I promise not to hurt your friend." He reached forward and grabbed Emily's hand. All it took was a hard tug and she was walking with him.

Emily felt numb. All of her training once again left her as she let the fear consume her. Her mind was screaming for her to fight him. It begged for Rossi to save her. Finally finding her voice, Emily screamed, "DAVID!" before being pulled out of the emergency exit door.

Rossi and Steve managed to successfully contain and put out the fire. He was on his way to check on Jane when he heard Emily's scream and ran towards her room. He reached the room and saw that Emily was nowhere to be found and JJ was unconscious on the floor. He heard the sound of gunshots and ran toward the emergency door. He arrived outside in time to see Emily getting forced into a van and he could not get to it before it sped away. He tried to shoot out the tires, but he missed the shot. Rossi watched as the SUV that was in the back of the building sped off after the other vehicle. Activating his radio he called out, "Garcia please tell me you got footage of that van."

"Already running the license plate for an address," Garcia replied.

Moving back into the building, Rossi hurried to the exam room that Emily was in. He found Jane in there, checking to make sure that JJ was alright. JJ rubbed the back of her head as she followed Jane's penlight. She looked over as her colleague entered the room, "Emily?" she asked.

Rossi shook his head, "I couldn't stop him."

"We'll get her back," said Morgan as he joined them in the room.

"I promised that I would protect her, and I wasn't there for her again." Rossi walked out of the room.

"We've got to find her," said JJ. "This is killing him."

"We will, JJ. We will," assured Hotch.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	13. The Chase

**Thank for all of the reviews and story alerts!**

**Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Steve entered the exam room talking on his cell phone, "You stick to that van. Do you hear me? Do not let anything get between you and that van. The Ambassador's daughter is in there. If you value your job, you will make sure she does not slip from your sight or get harmed. We're on the way to join the pursuit." Steve hung up his phone and looked at the occupants of the room. "That was the agents in the van that took after Andrews and Emily. They are still following it."

"They still equip those cars with the GPS tracking, right?" asked Hotch.

"Of course, it's still standard procedure," Steve answered.

"Morgan, call Garcia and have her track it." Morgan nodded and took Steve with him as they ran outside to one of the SUVs.

"Reid, go and get Rossi and tell him to meet us at the other SUV. JJ, stay here with The Ambassador."

"Hotch I'm fine to go," JJ objected.

"JJ, you were knocked unconscious. Please just stay here." JJ went to stand up to further her objections when she was hit with a dizzy spell. Giving in, she nodded towards Hotch and sat back down.

* * *

Emily looked towards the man she once considered as close to a brother as she would get. Emily's first instinct was to shy away from him, and her hands tied behind her back were not helping. They kept bringing her back to the night of her attack when Jason had tied her hands in the same way. Her training finally won the battle against her fears, and she asked, "Why Jason?"

Jason gazed at Emily with a confused look. "What do you mean why, Emmy? We belong together. I'm taking you back home to where we can be happy together."

"I was happy where I was. With David," anger slightly entered her voice.

"No you were not happy," he yelled at her. "You could never be as happy as you are when you're with me. That's what you said."

Emily looked at him with confusion, and then she realized that he was stuck in the past. "Jason…that was years ago. We were both younger than. You mom worked for my mother. We both moved on with our lives. When…when I told you that, you were my only friend at the time. You were like a brother to me. You helped to keep me from going insane with boredom."

"You told me you loved me," Andrew insisted.

Emily nodded her head, "I did. But, it wasn't a love that is associated with a relationship, more like a friendship."

Andrews seemed to think over what Emily had just told him. "So you…you never wanted to be with me?"

Emily lowered her head. She did her best to keep him from seeing the fear that was creeping back into her emotions. "No." It was all that she could get out. Hesitantly she raised her eyes trying to read what his reaction to her admission was, but he had turned his head to look out the window.

"You will," Jason said as he finally turned back to face Emily. "You'll see Emmy. You are going to want to be with me. We will be happy together."

"Are you really serious? You think my feelings for you are going to change? You broke into my home and tied me up and then you raped me. You _raped_ me Jason. I can't look past that and just fall in love with you as if nothing ever happened.

"With time, you will," he insisted before he once again turned away from her.

* * *

Steve wasted no time in switching to speakerphone when one of his team members in the van following Emily called. "What have you got?"

"_We thought that Andrews climbed into the driver's seat from the back of the van, but that's not the case. We could clearly see from the driver's side view mirror someone else driving. Male, approximately the same age as Andrews. Can't tell anything else from where we are. From what we can tell, they have no clue that they are being followed. They are just trying to get away as quickly as they can."_

"Can you see into the van?" asked Morgan.

"_The windows are tinted. We can see the shadow of one person in the back."_

"That's probably Andrews," noted Steve.

"_What do you want us to do?"_

"Just keep following the van. We're about twenty minutes behind you. Call us if anything happens."

"_Yes Sir."_

Once that call ended, Morgan called Hotch to fill him in on the situation. "Reid, have Garcia check for any other family members, business partners, anyone that could have helped him in this." They could here Reid talking with Garcia in the background.

"Steve, did they say definitely that the person in the back was Andrews?" asked Rossi.

"They didn't, but if Andrews isn't driving, it is possible that he has her laying on the floor of the van," Steve replied.

"Get there faster," Rossi grunted through his clenched jaw at Hotch.

* * *

The van pulled up to a house. Emily looked out the tinted windows. "This is your house?" She asked, a little with confusion and a little with excitement because she knew that this would be one of the first places that Dave and the team would look for her. She had to hold on to that hope.

"No, this is our house," he corrected her. "We are going to have so many happy memories, Emmy."

The sliding door opened, the sunlight temporarily blinding Emily. Once her eyes recovered she saw the face of the man standing outside. "Mikey?" She looked over at Andrews, "You dragged your cousin into this?"

"He didn't make me do this Emmy. I love Jason. You make him happy. I want him happy."

Emily looked over at Andrews, her eyes filled with hate and disgust. "You bastard. What did you do, kidnap him from his group home?"

"I told him how I was going to get you back and he wanted to help," Andrews defended his actions.

"So you just let your autistic cousin help you? Did you even tell him that he could get into trouble for this?" Emily argued.

"Emmy, Jason no fighting." Mikey placed his hands over his ears.

"See what you did," Jason said to Emily as he quickly moved out of the van to his cousin. "Hey, Mikey. I'm sorry. It's okay now."

"Emmy is mad at me," he answered.

"She's not mad at you Mikey. I promise. Right Emmy," Jason glared at Emily.

"He's right Mikey. I'm sorry I am not mad at you. I am mad at your cousin," Emily gave Mikey a smile as she tried to assure him.

"Don't be mad at Jason, Emmy. He loves you and just wants to be with you. That would make him really happy."

Emily fought to hold the tears from forming in her eyes as she answered him, "But I don't love him, Mikey. I'm in love with someone else. A really nice man named David, and he makes me very happy."

"I don't understand," said Mikey.

"It's alright, Mikey," said Jason. "Why don't you go inside and set up the video game."

Mikey's face lit up with a big grin. "Okay. You and Emmy you going to play too?"

"Of course we'll be right there."

"Sure." They watched as Mikey ran into the house.

"Come on Emmy, let's get inside." He helped Emily to get out of the van.

"Can you untie my hands?" Emily knew that he wouldn't do it, but asked anyway.

Andrews reached to his back and removed a gun from the waistline of his pants. Emily's eyes widened, she didn't realize that he had a gun with him. "I'm sorry Emmy, but not until you realize that we belong together. Now let's go inside and join Mikey in playing some video games." They walked into the house and Jason smiled at the sight of his cousin happily play his video games. He led Emily into the room and sat her down on one end of the couch and sat next to her.

Mikey smiled as he looked over at Emily and his cousin. His eyes fell to the gun in Jason's hand. "Jason, why do you have a gun? Guns are dangerous."

Jason smiled at his cousin, "It's the only way to make sure that Emmy stays here."

* * *

"What do you Garcia," asked Reid as he answered her call.

"They've stopped at his house." She rattled off the address to him.

"Thanks Garcia," said Reid and he hung up the phone.

"We're coming, Cara," Dave whispered as he stared ahead through the windshield.

* * *

**Please don't yell at me for making Mikey autistic. I wanted to have a character who would do what Jason told him to do and believe that it was the right thing to do, but in the next chapter he will play a big part in the attempt the team makes to rescue Emily  
**

**Have you sent in your nomination ballot for the Profiler's Choice 2010 Awards? Check this out:**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**


	14. The Rescue

**Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. I hope the first part of this chapter answers some questions that the last chapter has brought up. I do not know much about autism, so if there are any errors, please forgive me.**

**

* * *

**Mikey looked away from his video game and at Emily. "Emmy your hands are behind your back. You can't play with them like that. Jason, take the rope off of Emmy so that she can play."

"Can't do that Mikey. Emmy will leave us if I take the rope away, and you don't want her to leave, right?" Jason answered.

Mikey shook his head, "No Emmy has to stay with us." He looked at Emily, "I don't want you to leave, Emmy."

"See Em. We're going to be happy together."

Emily ignored these comment and decided to let her inquisitive mind take over. "Mikey, how did you learn to drive?"

Smiling up at her, Mikey answered, "Jason taught me. He needed my help. So he taught me." Mikey went back to playing his game, unaware of the glare that Emily was giving to Jason.

"What's the matter, Emmy?" Jason whispered to her.

"You do know that he shouldn't be driving, right? Damnit Jason, what if those Agents had followed us in a high speed chase. Do you really think he would have been able to keep it together and not kill all of us?" Emily yelled.

"Why are you mad Emmy? Don't be mad. I don't like loud voices," Mikey put his hands up to his ears.

"Happy now," said Jason as he moved to his cousin to comfort him.

Emily watched as the compassionate Jason that she once knew showed himself as he talked to his cousin and got him to calm down. Silently she sat there and prayed for Rossi and the team to find her and save her.

* * *

The two SUVs pulled up to the third that was sitting outside the house. The BAU team and the Ambassador's security team all stood together as Hotch took charge. "We believe the driver of the van was Andrews' cousin, Mikey. Be careful on the entry. He has Autism. Once he spots us, Mikey could give our positions in the house away."

"People with Autism are generally very structured. They follow the rules exactly, but with the right words used, the can also be manipulated," explained Reid. "We don't know what is going to happen when we get in there. Mikey could try and defend Andrews, but I don't think that is going to happen."

"What do you mean, Reid?" asked Morgan. "That guy is his cousin. Has been caring for him all this time. Why wouldn't he try and defend him."

"He might have visited Jason while his mother was working for The Ambassador," said Reid who was interrupted by one of the members of the other team.

"Yeah, I remember the kid. He latched on to Miss Prentiss the whole time he was there. His Aunt was surprised since the kid didn't take to outsiders easily."

"There's your answer," Rossi said to Morgan. "So what are you saying?" he asked Reid. "Andrews manipulated Mikey by telling him that he needed his help to kidnapping Emily?"

Reid shook his head. "No. He probably never mentioned kidnapping. Mikey would have known that that was wrong. He could have used words like, 'Bringing her home,' or 'Convincing her that she was happy with them.' Anything like that. He is probably the only thing in that house that is keeping Emily safe. Andrews won't do anything to hurt her with his cousin around."

"And Emily won't let anything happen to him," said Hotch. "Be careful on the entry. We all know that Emily will be waiting for us. She'll be planning things out in her head. She knows that Mikey is innocent in all of this. She will put herself between us and Mikey to protect him."

"Aren't we going to give him a call and try and talk him out?" asked Steve.

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing will get him to give himself up. He has what he wants. If we try and talk him out, he could hurt Emily."

"Alright, let's get ready to go in," ordered Hotch. "Reid and Morgan, check for a back entrance. Dave you are with me in the front. Steve, split your guys up between the two entrances. We go in silently. I don't want to take the chance of Andrews getting spooked." Seeing a nod from all of the group gathered, Hotch nodded himself, "Let's go."

* * *

JJ was pacing the hallway of the medical office. "This is stupid. I am fine. I should be there right now."

"You took a nasty hit to the head," said the doctor, "and you having dizzy spells when they were leaving."

"But I'm fine now. She's my best friend. I need to make sure that she is alright."

"With Steve and David looking out for her she'll be just fine," said The Ambassador as she placed her hand on JJ's shoulder. "You have to believe that, because right now, that is the only thing that is keeping me seine. Alright?"

JJ nodded and sat back down on the exam table that she has been laying on. She didn't want to admit it aloud, but she still had a nasty headache from when she was knocked unconscious. "Have you heard anything?" JJ asked one of the security agents that stood in the doorway.

"We just got word that they are about to enter the house. I promise to keep you all updated."

* * *

"Jason, what are you planning to do when the FBI comes to this house, because I assure you they are definitely on their way?" asked Emily.

"They are not taking you back," Jason argued.

"You broke into the home of a Federal Agent and assaulted her and then you kidnapped that same Federal Agent. Do you really think that they are going to just let you keep me here? Do you think that my boyfriend will not fight to get me back?"

"Don't you call him that!" Jason pointed the gun at Emily. "He does not deserve to be your boyfriend. He left you alone. I would never leave you home alone at night like he did. You should never be alone."

"You're not supposed to point guns at people, Jason," said Mikey. "Guns are bad."

Emily ignored Mikey's comment. She stood up from the couch she had been sitting on and shouted back to Jason, "You think you deserve me? You broke into my home, tied me to my bed and then raped me. One of the only places I felt safe in. You took that away from me."

Jason stood up from the couch and, with a compassionate look on his face, he said, "I'm sorry, Emmy. I never meant to make you feel that way. I love you, can you forgive me?"

A look of disgust appeared on Emily's face, "I will never be able to forgive you and will definitely never love you."

Rage filled Jason's eyes as he took a step towards Emily and slapped her. With her hands tied behind her back, Emily couldn't keep her balance and she fell to the floor. "Emmy!" Mikey ran over to her and put his body in between Jason and Emily. "Are you okay, Emmy?"

"I'm fine Mikey," Emily tried to assure him.

"Mikey go back to playing your video games," said Jason.

"NO," Mikey yelled at his cousin. "You are going to hurt Emmy again if I do."

Jason shook his head, "I won't do that, Mikey. I promise."

"You hurt her before. Emmy just said that and Emmy has never lied to me." He looked down at Emily who was still laying on the floor. "Right Emmy? You always tell me the truth."

Emily smiled at Mikey, "That's right Mikey, I will always tell you the truth."

"I am not leaving her," Mikey told his cousin.

As Jason tried once more to get Mikey to leave her side, Emily noticed movement in the room next to her – Morgan. She felt relief fill her knowing that this was all going to end soon. Looking at the two cousins still talking, she knew that Mikey could get hurt. He was so innocent in all of this. She had to protect him. As Morgan got closer to the room they made eye contact. With her eyes and head, Emily let Morgan know what she was going to do. She just hoped that he understood what she meant. Emily looked and saw that the Jason's right hand was holding the gun and hanging down to his side. It was within striking distance of her foot and all Emily had to do was give it a strong kick and she could successfully knock the gun out of his hand.

And that is exactly what she did. The gun flew a few feet away from them and when Jason turned to get it, Morgan yelled, "FBI! Jason Andrews, stay right where you are."

Steve and Morgan moved further into the room towards Andrews as the other Agents held their positions with their guns pointed at him. They quickly apprehended him and Morgan read him his rights as they left the house.

Reid and Rossi entered the room and walked closer to where Emily and Mikey were on the floor. Mikey held tightly onto her, fear and confusion in his eyes. "Emmy!" Mikey gripped tightly to her neck.

"It's okay, Mikey these are my friends. They won't hurt you," said Emily. "Do you think you can do something for me? Can you untie the rope that's around my hands?" Mikey looked once more at the unfamiliar men in the room. He saw that they put their guns back in the holders on their waists. "See," said Emily, "they are not going to hurt you, but I need your help."

"Okay, I'm going to help you Emmy," said Mikey as he moved behind Emily to untie her hands.

Emily looked up at Rossi and mouthed, 'I love you,' to him as Mikey untied her hands. Once she was free, Mikey came back around to face Emily, "Is that better, Emmy? Did I help?"

"You helped so much, Mikey. Can I give you a hug?" Emily smiled at him and embraced Mikey once she received his nod allowing her to hug him. "I am so proud of you, Mikey. You protected me from Jason."

"He lied to me," said Mikey. "I didn't know he hurt you. He did bad things."

"It's okay now. Help me up, okay? I want to introduce you to my friends." Mikey nodded his head and helped her to stand. Still hugging her tightly, Mikey looked at all of the men as Emily pointed to each of them as she introduced them, leaving Rossi as the last one. "This is my David Rossi, Mikey. He is the man I am in love with."

Rossi looked at Mikey with kind eyes. After witnessing the exchange between Andrews and Mikey and then Emily and Mikey, he realized that Mikey was as much of a victim in this situation as Emily. Smiling at him Rossi said, "Hello Mikey. Thank you for helping to keep her safe."

"You love her?" Mikey asked.

"I do," Rossi nodded as he smiled at Emily.

"Jason loved Emmy and he hurt her."

"I would never do to Emily what James did, Mikey. I want to keep her safe and protect her always," said Rossi.

"Are you going to marry her?" Mikey asked, causing the room to chuckle at his innocence.

"I plan on doing just that," Rossi promised him.

Mikey looked at him for a few seconds as if he was trying to decide if Rossi was telling the truth or lying. Convinced that Rossi was not lying, Mikey gave out a soft, "Okay," before he released his hold on Emily.

Rossi took Emily into his arms and held her tightly, "I was so scared," he whispered into her ear.

Tears pooled in Emily's eyes. "She's crying," said Mikey. "You said you wouldn't hurt her."

Emily quickly wiped the tears away and without leaving Rossi's arms, she turned her head towards Mikey, "It's okay. These are happy tears. I missed David so much. I am happy to see him again."

"You're not hurt?" Mikey asked.

Emily shook her head, "These guys would never hurt me, Mikey." She looked at Hotch, "How is JJ?"

"She has a slight concussion. I wouldn't be surprised if she was cursing me out right now for making her stay at the doctor's office with your mother. We should get you to the hospital."

Emily shook her head, "I'm fine. Can we just go back to Jane's office. She can check me out there. I'm sure JJ and my mother would like to see that I'm alright." Emily looked at Mikey and then back at Rossi, "I want Jane to check him out to and make sure that he is taken care of."

Rossi nodded, "Mikey, would you like to come for a ride with us to see Emily's mother?"

"Lizzie's back? She doesn't live in the United States of America."

"Lizzie?" Rossi questioned.

"He is the only person I have ever known that could get away with calling her that. My mom is very fond of him as well," Emily explained.

"A real ladies man," remarked Morgan with a smile.

Emily turned and smiled as her friend walked back into the room. "Don't you influence him any further, Derek Morgan," She warned her friend. "Mikey, this is Derek Morgan. He is another one of my friends."

"Where's Jason?" Mikey asked remembering that Morgan was one of the men to take his cousin out of the room.

"He is on the way to the police station," Morgan answered.

"Let's go and see the Ambassador," said Emily as she held her hand out for Mikey to take.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	15. The End

**We've reached the end of another story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.**

* * *

It's been two months since Jason was arrested and Emily's life took the uphill turn towards being normal gain. She let out a content filled sigh as she snuggled into the protective arms of Rossi as the two enjoyed there Saturday morning together in bed. A smile graced Emily's lips as she remembered the moment they entered the doctor's office and Mikey saw her mother.

* * *

"_Lizzie!" Mikey let go of Emily's hand and ran to her mother to give him a hug. "Emmy said you were home. I didn't know you came back to the United States of America."_

_Smiling at the young man in her arms, the Ambassador replied, "I was away in Europe when I got the phone call that Emily was hurt."_

"_Jason did it. He hurt Emmy. He told me he loved her, but you don't hurt the ones you love," said Mikey._

"_His mind is a little sick," said the Ambassador. "But, he is going to get the help that he needs and he will be better."_

"_He's going to go to jail." Mikey had a frightened look on his face. "I drove the car. I helped Jason take Emmy. I was bad. Am I going to go to jail too?"_

"_I won't let that happen," said Emily. "I promise you that Mikey." Mikey nodded at Emily. "Mikey, Jane is my friend. She is a doctor and is going to make sure that you are okay." _

"_Hi Mikey," said Jane as she walked closer to them, stopping when she saw the nervous look in his eyes._

"_I don't like doctors," said Mikey._

"_It's okay, Mikey," said Emily. "She's not going to hurt you, and I'll be right there with you."_

"_And you can be with Emily when I check her out also," said Jane. "Would you like to help keep Emily company when she gets her exam?"_

_Mikey nodded._

* * *

Things seemed to work out for the better since then. Emily, Mikey and JJ were all given a clean bill of health. Hotch helped Emily to file a petition to have full power of attorney for Mikey, ensuring that she would have total control of his health and living situations. Rossi arranged for Mikey to be placed in an assisted living home. He was able to find a job and could visit Emily and all of his new friends at the BAU whenever they were not on a case.

Everything was perfect…and then it happened. Emily barely made it to the bathroom before she emptied the contents of her stomach. It was the fifth morning in as many days. She could hear Rossi moving from their bed. He held her hair from her face with one hand, while he rubbed her back with the other. "This is the fifth day in a row."

"It's probably just the flu, Dave," Emily said as she wiped her mouth.

"It might not be. You could be preg-"

"Don't you say it Dave. No."

"Em, it's a possibility. It will be alright. I'll call Hotch and tell him we are going to be late. We'll go and see Jane and she'll check you out. Maybe you are just sick and she can give you some antibiotics."

Emily looked down at her hands that she was rubbing together. Taking a deep sigh she looked up at her boyfriend and gave a slow tentative nod. When Rossi started to get up to make the phone call she grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving further. "Don't tell him why, Dave. I don't want them worrying about me. When we know more, we'll tell them."

Rossi pulled Emily into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "Anything you want, Cara. You finish cleaning yourself up and I'll call Hotch and Jane."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Emily found herself in an exam room in Jane's office with Rossi by her side holding her hand. Jane walked into the room and sat down in a stool in front of her friend and patient. "Hey Em, still feeling nauseous?"

Emily shook her head, "No. That all pretty much passed after I hurled this morning."

"So lady like," joked Jane. "Your mother would be so proud." They all laughed at that statement and Jane felt proud that she could put a smile on her friend's face for at least a short time. She knew the information she was about to say might be hard to take. "Alright Emily, I've got the results from the urine sample you gave when you first came in here."

Emily gripped tightly to Rossi's hand as she asked, "Am I pregnant?"

Jane looked Rossi and then Emily in the eye before she answered, "You are."

Emily let out a whimper. "It's going to be fine, Em."

"Fine? Dave what if the father is Jason?"

"I meant what I said when I told you that I would be by your side the whole way. Biology won't matter. I will be this child's father."

"You should listen to Dave, Emily," said Jane. "In fact, I am pretty sure that he is the biological father, but I need to do a sonogram just to be sure."

Jane wheeled the machine over. "How do you know?"

"You said that you've only just started being sick this week, right?" Emily nodded. "Morning sickness usually begins in the fourth week of your pregnancy. We'll see how big he or she is from the sonogram and I'm sure we'll find that you are around one month, okay?"

"Okay," Emily answered.

Jane warned Emily before she placed the cool gel on her stomach. A slight gasp escaped Emily's mouth at the coolness of the liquid, but it was quickly replaced by a larger gasp when she saw the image on the screen. "There is your baby, and by its size I am confident to say that he/she is about five weeks, comfortably away from any doubt. This is Dave's baby, Emily."

"You are sure?" Emily looked into Jane's eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Positive." Jane pressed a button on the machine and they could hear a swooshing sound fill the room. "That's the heartbeat."

"It seems so fast for a baby," said Emily. "Is something wrong?"

"Baby's heart beats are fast, Em," said Rossi with a smile. "I'm sure Reid can tell you all about it if you asked him."

"He's right," Jane backed up the proud father. She punched a few more buttons and pictures started to print out of the machine. "Here are the first pictures of your little miracle. I am going to leave and give you two a few minutes alone. When you are ready to go, I'll meet you two back at the front desk to make your next appointment."

"Thanks Jane," said Emily as tears of joy filled her eyes. Emily let the emotions flow freely. She was having a baby. Dave's baby. The final threat of Jason's attack has been removed. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the thought of maybe being pregnant with his child has haunted her since the first night in the hospital. It was all over now. She was going to have a family with Dave and they will be happy.

Dave kissed the top of Emily's head in just about the same place as he did almost an hour ago, "What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?"

"I'm going to be a mom. That's our baby."

"It is."

"I'm pregnant."

"You are." Rossi tenderly placed his hand under Emily's chin and turned her face so that their eyes met. "You okay?"

Emily smiled. "I'm perfect." She grabbed his other hand and placed it on her stomach with hers on top. "We're perfect."

Removing his hand from her chin, Rossi picked up one of the sonogram pictures, "How about we go and share the news with the team."

"Should we? I mean isn't it bad luck to tell anyone until after the first trimester?" Emily asked, sucking on her bottom lip that Rossi always found incredibly adorable.

"Hotch needs to know. You shouldn't be put in any dangerous situations until you take your maternity leave, and do you think you could really keep something like this from them, the best profilers in the FBI and your friends?"

Emily smiled and nodded, "Would be fun to try though."

Rossi chuckled, "It would, but we would fail because I am so happy right now I won't to take an ad in all of the newspapers bragging that my fiancé is pregnant with my child."

He intentionally said 'fiancé' wondering if she would pick up on the word. Emily did not disappoint, "Fiancé, Dave, we are not engaged."

"Not yet," Dave pulled out a ring box from his pocket, "but I was hoping that you would say, 'yes'."

"What?" Emily asked with a little confusion.

Rossi took her hands in his, "Emily Prentiss would you make this old fool the luckiest and happiest fool in the world and agree to be my wife."

Tears fell harder from her eyes and all Emily could do was nod and pull her now fiancé in for a deep kiss. Happily, Rossi placed the ring on her finger once they broke for the much needed dose of oxygen their lungs were crying for. "It's gorgeous," Emily whispered as she looked down at the ring. It was a simple gold band with a small diamond in the middle. Emily noticed there were also chips of two different stones, one on either side of the diamond. "Our birthstones," she exclaimed.

"Opal for October and sapphire for September," Rossi confirmed. "I saw it in the case and thought it was too perfect to pass up. It was even in your size. Didn't need to be changed, just shined up a bit. Perfect, like the woman who has stolen my heart."

"Oh, Dave," Emily pulled him in for another kiss.

"Come on let's go to the BAU and share the good news." Emily nodded and quickly wiped the remaining gel from her stomach before taking Rossi's hand and leaving the room. As they walked down the hallway, Emily couldn't keep herself from staring at the sonogram picture in her hand.

* * *

"Does anyone know what is going on?" asked Morgan as he looked at his other team members sitting at the table in the conference room.

They all shook their heads. "You don't think anything is wrong, do you?" asked a worried Garcia.

"All I know it that Dave called earlier to say that Emily wasn't feeling good and then he called me ten minutes ago and asked that I get you all in here and that they had something to tell us," said Hotch.

"She's been sick all week," said JJ. "I hope it's nothing serious. Things have just started getting better."

"Whatever it is, it is good news," said Reid. "Here they come and they are both laughing about something.

* * *

In the elevator…

"What do you think is going through their minds right now?" Emily asked. "You were pretty mysterious when you called Hotch on the way here."

They took turns profiling their friends. Dave started, "Morgan will go into over-protective, big brother mode, worrying."

Emily nodded, "Garcia will think the worst."

"Hotch will think he knows, but won't tell the others his theory."

"JJ will get all mothering since she is the only other person who knew of my morning sickness."

They said at the same time, "Reid will be clueless." Laughing at the expense of their sometimes, naïve colleague, they exited the elevator continuing to laugh as they journeyed to the conference room.

* * *

"Hey guys," said Emily as they entered the room.

"Is everything alright?" asked JJ still very much concerned for her friend despite the happy mood she was in upon entrance to the room.

"Everything is perfect," said Rossi as he took Emily's hand in his.

She smiled at her fiancé and turned back to the group assembled, "I'm five weeks pregnant and we're engaged."

The group sat there for a second before Reid spoke up, "Five weeks? So the baby-"

"Is mine," said Rossi, "in every way that matters, biologically as well."

A loud squeal came from Garcia as she jumped from her seat to give Emily a hug, closely followed by JJ. Rossi left her side to receive congratulatory handshakes from the guys. The newly engaged couple caught each others' eye and smiled. It was all going to be alright now. No more worries. Just happiness. Pure happiness.

* * *

**Again a huge thanks for your support. More stories to come, possible sequels to both this story and "Finally Together". Maybe even a prequel to "Finally Together" haven't really decided yet. Definitely new stories not even related to either universe. Keep out a watchful eye for what comes next.**


End file.
